Eternally Grateful
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: A sequel to my sequel, to understand this you must have read "Eternally bound" then "Eternally yours". Once again Sesshomaru's family is in danger, but this time they have not come for his wife, they've come for his daughter. As always there is love, betrayal and sacrifices to be made. Who will come out of this alive? Please read and please Review!
1. Announcements and crows

**Eternally Grateful **

**Chapter one**

**Announcements and crows**

Kasumi's POV

Love…_true_ love…nothing can truly define this thing, it lives and breeds in us…clinging to our insides, we are but human hosts powerless to fight against the celestial force that possess us, I am half demon and yet…I love as purely and as innocently as those who reside in heaven. I have witnessed true love, every day it dances in the eyes of my parents…the sheer devotion, the sacred simplicity of being with someone you love, the kind of simplicity that is often taken for granted. Their love was strong…it was as impenetrable as iron forged underground, it could withstand the blistering heat and bitter cold and cut deep than any knife ever made. In my eighteen years of life I had seen my father leap into flames, icy pools and fields of blades…all to retrieve my mother.

I am the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, I am Kasumi…and this day I turned eighteen, today I was free to make a decision; one, I could join a group of demonic women, "the arrow maids" that's what they called themselves, the requirements were that I had to fight well with a bow (which I was more than capable of) and a vowel of chastity. With my skill in wind manipulation and the fact that my father was the great Lord Sesshomaru apparently made me the perfect candidate for this little fellowship. Or there was option number two…I let my parents choose a husband for me.

I glided down the white marble corridors of my home, guards in silver armour bowed as I walked past them, each of them whispering my name in respect. I came to the balcony that over looked the gardens, this time of year it had become a land of silver, everything glistened fairer than a white diamond or pearl. It was my favourite season…winter; my brother Kenta the master of water preferred the spring, my brother Katsu, the earth prince, loved Summer and finally my brother Katashi, Lord of flame, enjoyed the Autumn. None could understand my fascination with the snow….it's like a magical Ivory blanket that covers all flaws, making something truly beautiful.

It was standing upon the balcony, admiring the frost covered greenery that I again witnessed my parents strolling bellow. They were ignorant to my watch; only in private did my father show his true and warm affections for my mother, in court he appeared so cold and distant…when really she couldn't nearer to his heart. I dare say the great lord Sesshomaru even smiled…_I want that_ I thought to myself_, I want to be loved like that. _You wouldn't know by looking at them…but they had endured a lot, their enemies never relented and did everything to break them apart all for various reasons, yet there they stood, so in love…so engrossed with each other. There was a possibility that if I opted for the arranged marriage that I could grow to love my chosen husband…but I wasn't sure if that was a risk I wanted to take.

"Again I find you watching them" spoke my older brother Katahi suddenly appearing at my side "have you nothing better to do?"

I sighed, Katashi was the only one of my brothers who remained, his fellow triplet brothers all travelled elsewhere, Katsu was currently travelling, he had apparently heard the earth he wielded cry to him, now his lifelong mission was to live amongst green pastures and heal the suffering earth. Kenta…was the one I missed the most, he was staying with my oldest brother Yoshi, a human Lord. I could tell Katashi missed all his brothers and had become much more protective me because of it.

I ignored his question and changed the subject "Tonight, once the ball has finished…I am to announce my decision, mother has invited many eligible bachelors….her preference is clear" I paused and checked his face, with a smirk I continued "however both and father would much prefer I remain innocent forever and join the arrow maids…right?"

He cleared his throat "It is an admirable group to join, you have the potential to one day lead them, I would think you would rather lead a life of independence than marry a Lord you do not know" he countered.

I again sighed and leaned against the stone balcony, all the men in my life were so protective and yet they gave the room to grow as strongly as them. However as I watched my parents bellow I noticed that neither of the option lain before me would give me what they have, thus I shall never have what I truly desire…so in the end, it doesn't matter what I choose. I shrugged my shoulders "I suppose I would…then again…there is the possibility that I could find love amongst these suitors".

Katashi scoffed, "that sort of thing only happens in stories…you will not fall in love with this person, the best thing that will come of it is that you will grow fond of each other and have respect".

_My brother…never was the optimistic one in the family, still it would be nice if he__ could pretend_, "thank you for your wise words brother" I said sarcastically "I now am even more excited to make my announcement tonight…I should go get ready". With that I walked away, I could feel his regretful eyes upon me, I know he only says these things because he cares, Katashi has never very good at showing his brotherly affection. Also, I understood his bitterness towards love…the woman he almost gave his heart to have recently married another. He reacted to this by distancing himself and hardening, when she told him that she had no choice he simply stated "I am not concerned with how you live your life" though inside he was breaking apart. My mother saw it and she was the only one who he showed his emotions to.

* * *

Rin's POV

I giggled and took his hand, I pulled him along, "my Lord I must leave to help our daughter get ready, and she must look her best tonight".

Sesshomaru let go of my hand and stood still for a moment, I felt the lurch in his heart, and with a gentle smile I faced him. "Please do not be saddened, she'll always be your little girl…and anyway she may choose to join the arrow maids" I tried to reassure him, it would not work…he still silently grieved for his daughter, at the end of that day he would lose her. I took his hand and continued guiding him inside. Our home was quiet now…our children were all fully grown; Sesshomaru and I now had grandchildren who we doted upon. Our family grew and extended….Yoshi was a wonderful parent, however…he preferred I did not visit, he was now twenty-seven years of age and I did not look a day past twenty…it broke my heart knowing that I would outlive my son and if long periods apart helped to ease this for him then so be it. Kasumi was our youngest…she was now a grown woman. All my sons were divided, except for Katashi…he remained to lead his father's army and await the day he humbly took Sesshomaru's place.

Upon the ice covered bench under a frostbitten tree I sat us down, "Husband….twenty-five years we have been married…twenty-five years of fighting side by side when people tried to tear us apart. You seem to feel more at ease facing foes than the fact that our children are all grown" I touched my hand upon the cold space on his chest, "I feel everything you do…not just because of the bond but because they match my own feelings. It is truly bitter sweet and something every parent must face….when they no longer need us, that's when we know we have done our duty…that is how we know we have succeeded as parents" I took his chin between thumb and index finger and lifted his face, "either old age…or parenthood has turned you soft" I teased (something I was only able to get away with) and I kissed his cheek, he of course remained stoic, but everything he felt inside was known to me. "Congratulations my Lord…we did it, we raised five strong and capable beings and unleashed them upon the world…they can face any obstacle because they learnt to from us".

He didn't say anything but simply stood and took my hand "Come…you must ensure Kasumi is ready".

I giggled and clung to his arm as we walked, yes I was right….It is so hard to watch those little creations of yours grow into something of their own, you can only lead them so far…you can only offer guidance when they truly want it. It is also a great relief, because in my heart I know they're all going to be okay, they can protect themselves and each other…but each knows that should they ever need us, we'll be here and will not hesitate to assist them with anything.

"Why are you so eager for her to choose marriage?" asked my husband curiously.

I sighed and tightened my grip around his muscular arm, "she is not a child…she is a woman and she needs new arms to hold her…ours no longer suffice" I replied, I felt him tense up.

_Honestly…all men are the same, they forget that __all women have fathers and they never consider the father's plight until they become ones themselves_.

* * *

Her hair was truly lovely, it was long and almost reached her feet, the servants would beg her to let them comb and style it…just to get a touch of the silk like texture. Kasumi stared into the mirror, not vainly but thoughtfully, her lashes were long, thick and black…they framed those large buttery eyes; the little Jasmine flower that marked her forehead sometimes glowed when she used her elemental powers. She like a picturesque winter's night, shimmering and glimmering beneath starlight, but in the light of the sun…she was the dawn of spring, a breath of new life. It would be easy for her to find a husband, any man would want her, but she never seemed interested…she was like an ethereal ghost sometimes, wandering without purpose…but still without sorrow, she embraced her immortality, she lived without care…she did not need to cling to a moment because if she wanted she could make it last forever. I wanted her to have more purpose in life, I wanted her to find something or someone to focus on…or else I fear she would wake up one day and find herself feeling lonely.

"Shall we braid your hair tonight?" I offered.

She shook her head, "I would prefer to wear it down, perhaps half of it up though…is that alright?" she responded.

He grinned at her "of course my sweet, tonight is your night you can have your hair in any way you feel comfortable".

I continued combing through the silk strands…she was a woman now, I remember when she was so small and I had the ability to keep her warm…when she needed me to sing to her in order to sleep, and also the times we would play dolls together, making up all kinds of stories. Now she kept herself warm and to fall asleep she needed total silence and her dolls had been traded in for a bow and arrow.

"I will always need you mother…you and father" she spoke, I was surprised to hear her say this, a corner of her lips tugged upwards and she continued, "you forget…I am a friend to the wind and it carries voices to me…little messages and I am able to hear the words of those I love…I know of your earlier conversation with father and I just wanted you to know that whatever my decision tonight…I will always need you…my brothers will not admit it, but they feel the same, we love you both very much".

I filled up with motherly warmth and brought Kasumi into my arms, I had done so well…with all of them! My thoughts travelled back to my eldest son, Yoshi…even though he was three years away from thirty, he was still my little baby and even though he thought it best we did not see each other as often due to his ageing…I vow that I always be here for him…because like Kasumi said, he would always need me, even if he didn't want to admit it.

I helped Kasumi pick out a kimono, it was very imperial…beautiful nightshade blue with a golden obi tied about her tiny waist, a swirling golden pattern decorated the deep dark blue silk and looked as though it had been forged from the same fabric as the starry night. I entwined flowers of gold and deep blue jewels into her silver mane. She was like a moonlit princess and bound to steal a heart tonight without any doubts.

There came a knock at the door, when I allowed entrance my son Katashi, he was dressed in his formal armoury, the kind soldier's wore to such occasions rather than on the battlefield, he looked just like his father. "Katashi! My dear you look so handsome" I complimented. He held his head up proudly.

"Have you come to escort me down to the ball brother?" Kasumi spoke adding the final touches to her pretty face.

Katashi smirked "yes…however, there are a total of four men who will be escorting you to your ball this evening" he said cryptically. He slid the door open wider and revealed three more of my favourite me, my sons, Kenta, Katsu…and Yoshi. Kasumi jumped to her feet and ran gracefully to them "Oh my brothers!" She cheered, "What a lovely surprise! No gifts in the world could ever compare the one you have all just given me!"

"Very well, in that case I'll just keep the diamond pendent I purchased for you" Katsu teased.

She embraced each of them, "I honestly didn't think you all would be able to make it" she said soppily.

Kenta offered her his handkerchief "we would not miss the day our sister joined us in adulthood, all four of us and father arranged this in order to surprise both you and mother" he responded, he then smirked, "I also have someone I wish for you all to meet tonight".

_I wonder who_?

Kasumi then took Yoshi by the hands "What about Airi and the children?" she asked.

He shrugged, "they await you in the throne room where the ball is being held, all eager to see what a lovely woman you have become" he answered. "Like Kenta I also have another announcement".

This was all so wonderful and it truly brought tears to my eyes, it had been two years since I last saw Yoshi and my grandchildren, the eldest grandson was now nine, his name was Arata. My second grandchild was a pretty little girl named Aya, she was seven and finally my third was another boy…Ayumu, he was four now. It would be so wonderful to see them all again! Yoshi saw the emotion in my eyes and requested his siblings wait outside for a moment.

"Mother" he gushed, hugging me…it was so difficult for him to see me so much younger than him but I could also tell that it hurt him more not to see me at all "I have missed you, so have my children, they ask for you constantly! Forgive me; after all you have done for me in life…I avoid you for such a vain reason".

I held his face in my hands "my son…we knew this time would come, but I will always be a part of your life…no matter what".

We stood in silence for a while; I had my baby back for just a moment longer, when a knock came at the door. It was my own escort he to collect me…my husband who hid his sweetness behind a frosty exterior. "Come now…it is time we began this evening" he spoke, my lord was not a sociable person and he disliked the notions of such festivities being held under his roof, he never made small talk with those he took no interest in, however for the smile on our daughter's face he would endure this bothersome night and not utter a word of complaint.

I took his hand "you look very handsome my Lord"

"Hn" was all he said in response but I felt the leap of his heart, _you __really cannot hide anything from me_! I giggled internally. I have lived forty-four years and I had loved my Sesshomaru for thirty-six of those and married to him for twenty-five.

* * *

My Lord and I entered the grand hall first, we were dramatically announced and entered as honoured hosts, the crowed bowed down to us as we made our way to the magnificent thrones and awaited the lady of honour, Kasumi.

Moments later she entered linking arms with Yoshi and Katashi as she did, Katsu and Kenta walked either side, all so proud to escort her in. little whispers broke and gasps, all inspired by my daughters beauty.

The ball would start when the girl who had come of age danced with all the important men in her life. Starting with the youngest she danced with Kenta, then Katsu, then Katashi , the Yoshi and then finally her father. Sesshomaru hated dancing, but once again he simply grinned and bared it for his daughter, it was a true sight to see…the great and powerful Sesshomaru was dancing! Of course he was magnificent…everything he did was perfection, but still the very notion had me and the other members of our family holding back laughter.

Kasumi's smiled so breezily and I faintly heard her speak to her father, "thank you for dancing with me father, I realise there are many women here who would die for the privilege" she said.

To which my husband replied "they do not have the advantage of being related to me", _in other words there is nothing he would not endure for his family, I really have gotten so much better at__ reading him, he no longer confuses me, in fact I dare say I know him better than he knows himself._

After the father/daughter dance, the other guests were free to join them upon the dance floor. Sesshomaru took his place beside me on the throne and we watched the festivities. Kasumi danced with the eligible bachelors she was required to, Kenta danced with his niece Aya, letting her stand on his feet. Katsu flirted with all the pretty girls and Katashi stood in his corner watching, ignoring many admirers and keeping his youngest nephew Ayumu company. Yoshi and Airi seemed to be enjoying themselves also, twirling and dancing as I had seen them do as children.

I felt someone pull at the hem of my kimono it was my eldest grandson Arata, "grandmother…will you honour me with a dance?"

I grinned widely "of course my dear…doesn't seem like anyone else is going to ask" I shot my husband a playful look and lead my grandson into the crowed of merry makers.

Trumpets again blew and we were welcomed by the arrow maids, the kept their faces hidden under silver cloaks, their gold bows and arrows strapped to their slim backs, once they had kneeled to Sesshomaru and our family they revealed their faces, all elf like in their beauty and glowing with chastity. There were seven of them all in total, if Kasumi decided so she could be their eigth.

Their lilac haired leader spoke first, her light purple eyes gazed up at us, focusing first on Kasumi, observing her closely. "My Lord and Lady…we are the arrow maids, I am the leader…Hikari and my fellow sisters and I have come here this evening to humbly invite the Lady Kasumi to join our communion. I respectfully add that this will be the first time we have made such an offer to a half-demon".

This was it…it was time for her decision, Sesshomaru stood "her answer will be given…there are other announcements to be made tonight" he said, he then gestured to Kenta and Yoshi, he summoned Yoshi to speak first.

Placing down Ayumu he took his wife's hand and came forward, "we are happy to declare that once again Lady Airi is with child, due this summer".

_Another grandchild for us to love! How wonderful_! Their wonderful news was met by an applause, Airi giggled modestly.

Kenta then came forth with his hand entwined with a beauty fresh and clear like spring water, her hair sky blue and her eyes bottle green. _Who is this woman? She is very lovely and I like the way she looks at my son_.

"Mother, Father…this beautiful creature standing before you is called Yuna, she is ladies'-maid to the water goddess who I met in my travels, and we ask for your blessings, I intend to make this woman my wife. The water goddess herself has already given me her approval…but not even the word of a goddess means more to me than yours" he spoke.

A soft pink blush painted this girls cheek, Sesshomaru and I exchanged glances, I decided to speak this time, "young woman…I would like to hear your words, to hear you ask _us_ for our son"

She appeared so nervous but swallowed hard, she knelt down and gracefully bowed her head "honoured mother and father to the man who gave me new breath of life, I humbly ask that you let me wed your son and join your family, there would be no greater honour and I will thank you both for the rest of my life for this happiness you have granted me".

She was so sweet and humble, we simply could not refuse, they were eagerly congratulated and wished every bit of luck on their journey together. Katashi quietly scoffed and I silently pitied him, I could not blame him for feeling bitter, he still silently grieved for the loss of the only girl he had ever loved.

Kasumi took a nervous sigh and stepped forward, it was time for her to make her decision. The bachelors stood on tip toes with fingers crossed. She stood centre of the great hall and opened her mouth to speak…we all waited with such eager anticipation. "I Lady Kasumi…daughter of the Demon Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, pledge my allegiance to the arrow maids" she knelt stood before them with her hand on her heart. "I will take the same vows as you…I will join your communion and share in the same life as you".

_Why do I feel sad at this? If this is what she wanted…if this is what makes her happy, then I should smile for her_.

Hikari smirked proudly and produced and came forward, "you must understand…our path is one of chastity and resilience, we live our lived graceful…poised and deadly, we will never marry or bear children, if we couple with a man we will lose the powers given to us by the bow". She then produced a golden bow and arrow set, "this will be yours, not your weapon but also your companion, when we form the bond it will whisper to you its name. It is important to have good aim, if we miss our target or merely graze them, we will feel the overwhelming pain our arrow was meant to inflict on them, without the luxury of dying. We will be your family; we will be your sisters…so again, do accept".

_No matter what, we…Sesshomaru and I would always be her family; she had brothers…not sisters_.

Kasumi nodded "I accept" she then took the bow in her hand, we and all the guest watched in amazement as Hikari laid her hand on Kasumi's forehead, giving of a light and the two recited the vows.

"_I eternally pledge my obedience and loyalty to my bow and sisters, I will live my life in clarity…I will aim straight and true. __For all my long years ahead I vowel all of the above_" they spoke in unison and finally, their last words "_I need no man_!"

I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, she may not need a man…but her life was indeed filled with me who loved her more than their own lives.

The light purified in her and connected with the bow…

* * *

Kasumi's POV

I could feel such power pulsing through me, in my ear whispered a voice, "Striker" it whispered…that was it, that was the name of my bow…Striker, already I felt a bond between my companion and I, as I did with the wind. I rose a full-fledged arrow maid, applauded by a crowed, they covered me with a cloak that matched theirs, I was one of them now.

Through the applauding, I heard voices, "she's in there I can smell her" they said, "We enter now!"

_Wind, my friend…these messages, what are you trying to tell me friend, who is coming_? A dreaded feeling came over me, I turned to my father "father guard mother!" I cried to him, immediately he rose, unsheathed his swords and stood protectively in front of my mother.

Through the windows a group of demon men burst through, some carrying the heads of the guards they had slaughtered. They took out the lights with them and stood in moonlight.

Katashi growled and flames reappeared in the lanterns, his entire body became one flame. Katsu made the walls and marble crack as he tightened his fists, the earth he controlled angry with him. Kenta moved Yuna and made her stand with Airi and the children. Yoshi had to force his eldest to safety as he too joined us in guarding out mother.

From the dozen that ambushed two dark figures came forward, they were the crow demons, their wings huge and filled with black feathers; they were all sinfully beautiful, like dark angels.

The leader spoke first, he was tall…his hair deep red, contrasting with his black wings "I was so disappointed that I did not merit an invitation, I was told all eligible bachelors were welcome" he mused, my father was growing angrier….they were after my mother, they had no other reason to be here. "Forgive me for not introducing myself; I am Noboru, Lord of the crow demons…Lord of the Eastern Lands". He then gestured to his right hand man, he was tall, perhaps an inch taller than my father, he was lean with piercing mauve eyes and dark cascading hair, when his eyes connected with mine I felt a jolt and was suddenly confused, something inside me burned for him…was it hate at first sight? "This here is Sora, my little brother".

Noboru stepped one foot forward and we all tensed, my fellow sisters and I unleashed our bows, there was no way I'd lose my mother to these feathery fiends!

"If you have come for the Lady Rin" My father growled "you have wasted you time".

"That's right!" Katashi added "you will have to pry her from our cold dead hands!"

These fools, they did not understand what they had just leapt into, in this room were some of the most powerful beings to walk the earth, all with a common bond, our love for one woman who gave us life.

The crow lord began to laugh maliciously, "fear not Sesshomaru I have not come for that pretty wife of yours….no, I have come for your lovely daughter" his eyes then focused on me, "Kasumi…be mine, agree and we shall leave peacefully, no one will be harmed…or fight against me and watch many a drop of blood spill on your behalf".

Yoshi moved closer to me, "if you step another toe towards my little sister I'll pluck you clean of every last feather".

"Come now!" Noboru coaxed, "this is the perfect opportunity to form an alliance between our kingdoms, I will treat her well you have my word".

I did not believe a word of it and neither did my father, he gripped at his sword. Hikari strained at her bow "she is unable to wed anyone…she has already uttered her vowels she an arrow maid now and can wed no one!" she informed.

Noboru shrugged nonchalantly, "vowels were made to be broken" he teased, "now let's stop wasting time…come my pretty bride".

Father had enough he leapt forth and engaged in a sword fight with this Lord, the arrow maids held their bows and fought in combat. My brothers joined the fight also, all I did was stand stupidly in the midst of this fight, staring at Sora who remained still and calm…staring back at me.

I had to do something, I cast up my wind…but just as it was beginning to stir, my limbs tightened and I could no longer control it. I looked at Sora again who was radiating a blue light…he was doing this? How did he hinder my power?

Though I stood frozen, my family fought savagely as more crows poured in, Katashi set wings alight and had them leaping out the window to safety our niece Aya tried to run to her father, when a crow demon tried to attack her and Katashi leapt to her defence. Katsu crushed his enemies into the dirt swallowed them into, one of my fellow arrow maids struggled, Katsu defended her, "do I get a reward for that?" he asked her, puckering up his lips, she scowled at him and continued fighting. Kenta protected his Yuna, when she was grabbed he appeared instantly.

He glared at his opponent "tell me" he began, "were you aware the eighty-three percent of blood, even demonic blood, is made of…water?" he then had his enemy crippled, manipulating the blood in his body.

"I grow weary of this" Noboru complained as water, earth and fire began to near destroy the place and my father had him in a death lock. "Sora, it is time brother".

The whole room suddenly turned cold and grey, everyone was dropping to their knees, radiating the same blue light as Sora. _What's happening…how is he doing this_?

"What have you done to us?" My mother yelled from across the room.

Noboru laughed and joined his brother "Sora here can drain the energy of anyone with demonic traces of blood, ever you lady Rin, you possess some of Sesshomaru's. Your Lord suffers greater…because the more powerful you are the more there is to drain".

A hysterical burst of laughter came from one person, "that's where I come in" spoke Yoshi, "I'm completely human fool!" with that he leapt to Noboru who rolled his eyes and with quick movement produced a hidden blade….and stabbed Yoshi in the side.

Scream resonated, painful cries…hot tears streamed down my face, _no! Not my brother_!

"Yoshi!" Airi screamed, she and her human children moved to assist him.

"No!" he yelled back to them "Airi stay back don't come near me it's not safe!" reluctantly they obeyed.

I was like a statue, Noboru ordered Sora to collect me, which he did with ease….I screamed to my family who called back struggled to move even an inch closer. My eyes fixed on Yoshi as the blood spilled from his wound.

"I will find you!" my father called to me, "I will find you Kasumi!"

"Your sisters will not rest till you are reclaimed" Hikari promised.

My family….watching them fade away into the distance as I was taken into the air, it was the most painful thing!

**Let me know what you think, next chap is coming soon :) **


	2. Like the birds

**Chapter two**

**Like the birds**

Sesshomaru's POV

-Flashback-

"_Daddy" Kasumi cried the little four year old racing over with bare feet and in her night kimono. The moon was the only source of light in __my marbled hallways. Immediately I caught her in my arms and pick her up, "daddy, the monster were coming to get me!" she sobbed, I held her closer. "I dreamed that they were big with black wings, I was covered in black feathers! They told me they were com__ing to get me…one of them told me I was his! What did he mean by that daddy? I thought I belonged to you and mama!" _

_I growled internally, I would not release it, right now she needed comfort, I took her to the balcony overlooking the entire kingdom where my soldiers dotted about, gleaming in the pale moonlight. "Look at all those soldiers" I told her, "each one of them have dedicated their lives to defending you" I paused, she looked at me, "they took the same vowels that I did…Kasumi, no one will take you, not while I live and breathe, do you think it possible to beat me in battle" I asked._

_She shook her head "No! Daddy is too strong!" she then snuggled in "I feel better now, thank you daddy"._

_I nodded my head slightly and cleared my throat, "come you need to sleep"._

_When I had her tucked in I ordered two guards to stand outside her door, it was ordered from that point on that she be guarded while she slept._

-End of Flashback-

"Yoshi!" Rin was screaming, crying into me…seeing my son like that, tore something inside! We had cleared all the guests out, and crowded around Yoshi. Airi was weepily holding him close, their children too refuge in the arms of their uncles.

"Help him!" his wife shrieked, "somebody help him! He won't wake up!" Rin collapsed to her knees, the walls cracked under Katsu's influence, Katashi was no longer able to hold Aya due to his fire and Kenta held to Yuna for dear life.

"Stand aside", Hikari instructed "my sisters and I do not usually meddle in human lives, but we shall make an exception".

Airi was guided gently away by Yuna and they both stood by Rin, the arrow maids circled Yoshi, all joining hands and chanting. A golden light radiated from Yoshi's body, we watched in confusion and so Hikari explained the process "while there is even still a faint heartbeat we can save someone, but his heartbeat must sustain while we tend the wound".

We sat tightly; waiting…even I was waiting with such anticipation, Yoshi then woke as though he had simply drifted off to sleep. Airi and the children were hysterical and jumped him in a undignified manner, he held them all, his wife repeatedly kissing his face.

His brothers helped him to his feet and even embraced him themselves; Rin snatched Yoshi "don't you ever scare me like that again!" she yelled at him through her tears.

We all looked to each other with a single thought , Kasumi, "I will follow after them" I stated.

"I will go with you" Rin said clutching at my arm.

I held her by the shoulders "Rin…it is too dangerous"

"No!" she argued, "it is more dangerous for us to be apart and you know that! My lord I made you a promise that day ten years ago when I was half dead in the dungeons of the dragon lord, I made a promise that I would never leave your side again! Don't forget she is my child too, I want to save her!"

I gripped tighter to her shoulder blades "You have to trust me, as long as we're wearing our locket we'll feel no separation pain, you are safe here, those other times was when you were out in the open. My walls will keep you safe and I will return with our daughter" I noticed she was opening her mouth to argue again, "Rin, I have spoken …I have said no".

My triplet sons came forward, Katashi spoke first "we are old enough to defend this keep, I am general of father's armies I will put the soldiers on high alert, no crow is getting through here!" he assured most earnestly.

Katsu concurred "We are still the princes of this land, we can defend you mother".

Yoshi released his wife from their hold and stood by me "however, I am coming with you father"

"No" Airi shouted, her voice echoing through the hall, "Yoshi you can't! that Noboru almost killed you! I refuse to let you go!"

_Honestly such a foolish woman, it was so easy to see that she grew up a simple peasant girl before becoming a lady and co-ruler of Yoshi's kingdom. _

Yoshi took her face in his hands "she's my little sister, I am her oldest brother…I have to go, if I didn't I'd never forgive myself, I will have a handful of guards escort you and the children back to the castle".

"No way!" Katashi cut in "there is no way I'm entrusting Airi in the kids with a group of soldiers, I want to make sure they get there, I need to see it with my own eyes, Yoshi I will escort them there myself, you have my word they will be safe. Don't get me wrong I would trust the men of the army with _my_ life, but not the lives of my family".

Yoshi smiled warmly and placed his hand on Katashi's shoulder, "thank you brother, I will sleep easier knowing this" he then turned to a sulking Airi and tried to console her.

Hikari again appeared with her sisters standing close behind her, "You discussion is moot" she spoke "Kasumi is a member of our sisterhood now, she is our sister and thus is our responsibility, we will retrieve her ourselves".

_How dare this woman speak to m__e in such a way! Kasumi is my daughter and so is my responsibility_. I towered over the ignorant woman and hated the lack of fear in her eyes, "silence, I care for nothing you uttered, I am searching for her….your sisterhood is none of my concern". I was glad to see that I had intimidated her finally. The arrow maids marched out the door, ready to seek their new sister.

_Kasumi, daughter….I will find you; even if I must travel to the ends of the earth…I will find you_.

Kasumi's POV

-Flash back-

"_You're mine Kasumi" the voice called from the darkness, their came the sound of wings…they were fast approaching, my young mind was spinning as I raced into the never ending abyss before me. "I'm come for you Kasumi…you're mine" it came again._

"_Mama! Daddy!" I yelled, they did not come, I called for my brothers…they were nowhere to be seen. I just kept running, ink black feathers rained on me; I thought the nothingness I was racing into would be safe, till a set of mauve eyes appeared…... "Kasumi!"_

_I awoke from this nightmare calling one name "Daddy!"_

-End of Flashback-

They had me tied and laid upon the snow, my hair splayed, the jewels and flowers I had decorated it with were coming loose. The snowflakes fell on me and I stared up at my two kidnappers as they decided what to do with me.

"We have masked her scent, the only scent they will follow is yours and mine, they will search for me, so you Sora will take her and meet in the east, you will take the long route. I am relying on you to make sure my bride gets to me alive" Noboru instructed.

Sora bowed "yes brother" he then swept me up in his arms and carried me, despite all my struggling he clung to me. He was chosen to take me because he could hinder my power…so using them was useless. I had my bow and arrow but my hands were tied and I was unable to wield Striker.

Noboru called his brother back one last time "One more thing Sora, they will look to the sky, so travel by foot".

With that Sora carried me away….

* * *

"Ow!" I growled as he carelessly threw me down, the snow storm had gotten too strong and so we took refuge in a cave. He did not say a word to me as he prepared a fire, he did not even make eye contact with me. All that was heard was the wind howling outside, (the howls of my friends was great comfort to me) and the flickering of the fire.

I took more time to observe him, those eyes…I had seen them before, mauve…glowing mauve eyes staring at me through the darkness. I stared until finally, I did recognise him

"I have waited for you" I spoke, he casually looked up at me, such a statement was meant to surprise one's captive and yet his stare remained vague yet threatening. Even so I continued, "Since I was four. I recall a nightmare….you said you were coming to get me, that I was yours"

"You are my brother's" he said as thought correcting me.

I scoffed "I am no one's!" I argued back, "I am a sister of the arrow maids, I need no man! When I said I waited for you I meant I waited for the day I could destroy you, I lived in fear of you for years, eventually I forgot, I was a fool to forget such a nightmare! Fact is I always knew _you _were coming, Your brother is the only surprise really."

He glared at me, "Do you know how old my brother and I are?" he inquired rhetorically, I shook my head. "Old…very old, but as you know age is a concern for mortals, though you are still a child in years in comparison to us you are still in form, a grown woman. My brother and I have watched you grow, from a far we have lived some of your happiest moments with you, we have been there when you laughed, cried and when you first spoke with the wind. From the moment you were born my brother decided that when you came of age, you would be his and so you have been watched. No one was aware of us because we are like the birds in your gardens, we met you no harm. Even so, deep down you must have been conscious of our presence and so we crept into your dreams". That was his explanation.

I narrowed my eyes at him and noticed that although he was looking in my direction, he wasn't looking at me; he hadn't made direct eye contact with me once, which I found strange. "Yet it was _you_ I saw in my nightmares" I pointed out, I observed him closer, the lack of eye contact still bothering me…his eyes were without expression, like the rest of his face. I had a sudden realisation, "tell me….Sora, what colour is my hair?" I asked him.

He frowned and turned his face away, "I was told it is white, like snow" he answered.

I nodded "yes, you were _told _so…because you cannot see that for yourself…because you are blind" I divulged he seemed unshaken by my realisation as though he had expected me to figure it out sooner. It was time to show him how vicious I too could be and so I began laughing mockingly at him "how amusing!" I chuckled, "my watchmen cannot ever see! What a fine look out you are!"

He growled lowly "I assure you I am more than aware of my surrounding, I already have greater senses than most due to my demonic power and I was not born blind…when my eyesight was taken from thirty years ago, my other senses heightened even further, I can hear, feel, smell and taste things better than any demon with eyes! I know what is right before me, I can fly and fight…because when danger is near, I can smell it, taste it, feel and hear its approach on the air. Everything that lives and grows pulsates little vibration; the vibrations create a colourless image in my mind". He paused; the features of his chiselled face were illuminated by the roaring fire. "Even now, as you breath and pulsate, I see an outline of you….I know that your hair almost reaches your feet, you have the same features as your mother and your eyes lashes are long".

He was good with answers and if I was not careful he could beat me, I again glared at him "So your eyes were wounded? There are certain powers I have gained this night, I can heal things that have been hurt and return that which has been lost" now I paused and enjoyed the look of confusion, "I can give you back your eyesight" I told him as though it was a secret, his eyes widened just a fraction. I then leaned back and rested my head against the cave wall, "but…I won't".

His face momentarily screwed up in an instance grief, "For someone who appears so innocent….you are cruel" he told me.

"Yes…I can be" I retorted, "I can be just as cruel as you! When you came to my home, when you stole me away…when you hurt those I truly love! That…that was cruel and I will take great pleasure in finding any way I can hurt you!" I could see I was slowly creeping under his skin, some part of me felt like I was getting revenge for my family, for Yoshi who had been wounded trying to save. Yoshi…I don't even know if you survived. The thought of my brother's death burned me and my thirst for revenge was renewed. "It has really affected you hasn't it, being blind" I continued, "I can tell by looking at the both of you, Noboru wasn't the first in line for the throne, you were, you are not his little brother…you're twins, you were once favourite and was chosen to rule. However they would rather a fool rule them than a blind demon, is that right? Tell me if I'm wrong" when he gave no answer I realised I was right, "so you have since played the part of loyal henchmen, your admittedly impressive power used like a tool , you're just a hidden weapon he likes to equip himself with for safe keeping. It is not because he's your brother that he trusts you to guard me…it's because you cannot see me, because of your blindness he does not see you as a threat, you are no worthy rival!" my words melted into the silence.

Despite how much I tried, how much I antagonised him, he did not lose his temper with me, or so I thought, Sora then spoke, his voice thick with emotion he would not show "careful there princess, I promised I would get you there _alive_, I didn't promise that you would be _unharmed_".

For one moment my heart fluttered with fear but I again composed myself, "Your threats are empty, _Lord _Sora…whether I live or not your life is practically over…you realise my family are coming for me, you may have a better chance of survival if I am in better condition when they do find us".

He checked the weather conditions, it was still blistering down…I could handle this, but a blind man couldn't, his little vibrations were suffocating under thick snow and the constant flakes would distract him when he required full concentration. With a simple twirl of my fingers I manipulated the wind to blow harder, _this will slow us down, give my family more time to find me_.

We sat in silence now, I had made my point very clear, he knew perfectly well that I hated him and his brother with a burning passion and I wouldn't make this journey easy for him, if I need to I'd behave no better than a child.

_Whoever is coming, please come quick_.

* * *

Rin's POV

I awoke in a place I had not seen in over ten years now, _Lady Kaede's hut__…what am I doing here_? I rose up and went over to the mirror, I nearly fainted when I saw the sight….my skin wrinkled `and there was grey in my hair…I looked my age. What is happening? A cold seat formed on my brow and I found it hard to breath.

"Mother are you alright?" it was Yoshi's voice, immediately I turned and almost wept with what I saw…it was the curse, he looked like a twenty-seven year old version of his two year old self. "mother why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yoshi….your face" I breathed touching his cheek, it was sickly and pale, covered in bruises.

He blinked at me in confusion, "mother…I have always looked this way".

I shook my head "No!" I refused, "we broke the curse! Your father and I! We broke it…why do we look this way? Why aren't we at the castle? Why aren't you with him looking for Kasumi?"

"I'm sorry…curse? Father? Castle? Kasumi? Mother I don't know what you mean by any of this…please mother, stop this, you know a doctor won't come see you because of me…so please, don't do this" he pleaded with me.

"I'm not crazy Yoshi…your father is Sesshomaru, he is a demon Lord we raised you in a castle with your three brothers and sister, Kasumi has been taken…you went with him to find her!" I explained, he just looked at me as though I were insane. "Where is your wife, she'll believe me!"

His eyes widened "M-my wife?" he stuttered.

"Y-yes, your wife…Airi, the little girl you used to play with…you have three beautiful children together and another on the way! You rule a kingdom together…Yoshi she is the love of your life you have to remember her!"

He looked away from me "Airi didn't want me mother, remember? She married Osamu Takeda…she has three beautiful children with _him_. Mother you know that upsets me…why did you have to mention her, you know it kills me inside"

I was again hyperventilating…_this can't be happening! It just can't, __Airi has always loved Yoshi, and she wouldn't do this to him_. "Yoshi that isn't right, Airi would not do that to you, she is a sweet girl who loves you no matter what"

"Stop it!" he snapped, he had never yelled at me like that before, he took a deep breath "mother….for twenty-seven years we have lived in this hut, we have been treated like dirt because of the way I look…mother I am not a prince, Airi is not my princess…stop living in a fairy-tale."

_I wouldn't believe this! I wouldn't! No….Sesshomaru_….

….

"Lady Rin?" called a voice, a hand shook me, I woke up with a loud gasp…._it was dream, it was all a dream_….I looked up to see who woke me and saw it was Yuna. She seemed sheepish, guilty for waking me up, "I'm sorry" she uttered, "but you seemed to be having such an awful nightmare".

I let a small smile tug on my face, I was still upon my throne, I had previously spent hours pacing the floor rethinking everything, wondering what I could have done to help, I must have settled for a think…only to have fallen asleep. "It's alright" I told her now standing to me feet, "I often have these dreams when Sesshomaru and I are apart….he's only been gone an hour at the most" I rubbed at me temples. It had been maybe over an hour since Sesshomaru departed, it was decided that Katsu and Yoshi were to go with Sesshomaru, while Kenta and Katashi remained here to protect us.

"I know it may not be quite the same thing, but I know what you're going through" Yuna said, she was such meek little thing, "I have a difficult time whenever Kenta and I apart, I feel like I can't even breathe and I miss him every second. He's a wonderful man Lady Rin, I want to thank you for making it possible for me to meet him".

Her words made me smile despite my growing anguish, I quickly embraced her "I'm so glad to have you in my family; now two of my sons have found wonderful women to spend their lives with…thank you for loving my son".

I released her and she seemed to be wiping a tear from her own eye, "Kasumi will be fine, if she is anything like you or her father, she'll get out of this okay". I felt a little better talking with Yuna…but still nothing could fully soothe my nerves.

At that moment Airi came in, her eyes freshly dried from tears, more promising to follow. Yuna and I welcomed her into a joint embrace. "I've just put the children to sleep, but they're so worried…about their father, their grandfather and their aunt" her emotion was growing again, "I don't know what to tell them, I can't promise that it's all going to be okay…what if it's not? What if something bad happens?"

Airi was in the same state I was in a few moments ago…I realised that I would have conceal this, I was the older one…I was the Lady of the castle and I must be a pillar of strength. "Ladies" I began after clearing my throat, "we must have faith in our men and the arrow maids, they will all return with Kasumi, this family will reunite and continue to expand" I took Airi by the shoulders "you and the children will remain with us, at this time the family needs to stay together, your advisors can keep an eye on things…when you return to you Kingdom, you return with your lord" I moved up the steps and stood by Sesshomaru's throne, I touched it…his warmth still lingered upon it, I then faced the two young women whose eyes glistened upon me. "It is our duties as wives and mothers to remain strong and positive, we are our lord's strengths and their hopes…now dry your tears, for dawn approaches, the children will wake and we cannot focus on our own sadness, we must put them at ease, sons and husband have this under control".

They bowed their heads in agreement, I realised at that moment….that I really have changed, twenty-five years of marriage…I am so different now, and I'm so much more capable.

* * *

Katsu's POV

The snow was thick, my brother, father and I fought through the blizzard with one person on our minds, Kasumi. My little sister meant the world to all of us and it angered us beyond belief that someone would make such a threat upon her life! I had no doubt that she was manipulating the wind to slow her kidnappers down, they would have a difficult flying in this, what didn't seem to realise is that it was actually slowing us also. Well, when I say us...I must exclude my father; the weather seemed to have no effect on the great Lord.

Something snapped in the woods, all three of us stood, ready to attack…through the falling snow we did not come face to face with foes, but allies, it was the arrow maids.

Hikari lifted her hood "Sesshomaru…it appears we are going the same way, they tried to fool us, but we too figured they would have split and had her go with Sora" she said, my father said nothing in response, "as we are going the same way, in pursuit of a common goal…it makes sense we join forces and travel together…do you not agree?"

Wordlessly my father continued, clearly he had no issue, they could do as they pleased. Yoshi followed close behind. There was one however that caught my eyes, the maid I had rescued during the attack, the one who scowled at me for asking her to reward my bravery with a kiss. Her hair was yellow, like the petals of a sunflower and her eyes were as green as the stem, she looked like a drop of sunlight formed into the shape of a she-demon, like the essence of summer traveling through a wintery realm. She seemed to recognise me also.

"Didn't catch your name there" I said.

She frowned at me and held to her bow, I was still unaware of its name, "I am Sun my Lord" she answered reluctantly.

"well, after you…Sun" I teased gesturing for to go first all with the ploy so that I could watch the sway of her hip, I figured I might as well get some secret pleasure through all of this, if only to keep my mind clear. Even through the frost I could smell her scent; she smelt of earth, of flowing water and wheat, all things I enjoyed best.

* * *

Noboru's POV

-Flashback-

"_I am the voice of your history, be not afraid come follow me, answer my call and I'll set you free" a fourteen year old Kasumi sung to the flowers she gathered, "I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice…I will remain" she sounded so beautiful, she began to dance, in the pale moonlight tossing the white petals around her. The stars mirrored in her eyes ad glistened upon her skin, she twinkled all over, her hair followed like a silver shadow and her light feet danced in a sea of mist. "I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone, the dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow, ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long, I am the force that in springtime will grow" without any physical contact…she was touching me! "I am the voice of the past that will always be, filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds…they will heal"._

_I was broken from my trance when my brother Sora came perched beside me, "such a beautiful voice" he uttered, "what does she look like?" he asked me, I wanted to punch him in the gut._

"_She is far lovelier than her voice, not that you will ever know…I swear if you ever speak so tenderly of her again I will turn you deaf…you know I will, I already took your sight!" I answered in a deep threatening voice._

"_Yes brother" he answered, ever since I took his sight twenty-seven years ago he had been so obedient and submissive. "But may I know one thing of her appearance? I just want to know what you think is the most beautiful thing about her…physically" he added._

_I sighed "her hair…her long hair, it's as white as snow" I answered._

_He knew better and would not ask me anything so personal again. I allowed him to perch with me as we listened to her sing, taking secret enjoyment out of the fact that he could never fully appreciate her beauty in the way I could._

-End of Flashback-

Ah… that was three years again and now…she would soon be mine, I was so close now, she would be mine! Mine completely! I was able to ensure that Sora would keep his hands to himself, what would she want with a pathetic blind demon anyway, Kasumi would never want him…I had ruined him, that day when he crossed the line and saw something he was not meant to see, so I made sure he would never see anything again!

**Chapter three is coming soon…(by the way the song was written by Celtic woman).**


	3. Always there

**Chapter three**

**Always there**

Sesshomaru's POV

-Flashback-

"_Here she is my Lord" Rin spoke, her voice heavy with happy emotion as she cradled our new-born daughter in her arms "our little Kasumi, shall we send for the boys? Let them greet their little sister?" _

_I settled beside her, my eyes transfixed upon both of them, "No, in a moment" I answered, right now I simply wished to bask in this peaceful moment, she glowed with the light of motherhood and truly captivating. I would move heaven and hell for this woman…she came into my life at one of my weakest moments, her smile not only gave me strength but a new outlook. That day when I first revived her, I saved her and I had never stated why I did so. Truth was…it was because she saved me first. All those years after I had watched her grow into a woman, my affection for became stronger but took on another form. I would never have thought that little girl who emerged from the trees to offer me food, would one day rest beside me as my wife and be cradling our child._

_She took her eyes of Kasumi for a moment and noticed I was staring at her; she blushed and turned her face away. "Forgive me my lord" she apologised most unnecessarily, "I must look a mess" her hair was unkempt, her eyes were bloodshot from all the straining and a fresh sweat still soaked her. But at that moment, she glowed with happiness, her smile shone brighter than the sunlight that poured in through the windows. In truth…she had never looked more beautiful to me, she was holding my daughter, she was a perfect picture. "Such nonsense" I responded, she giggled and snuggled into our child. _

_I recalled the first time she gave birth and surprised me with three boys, I walked in carrying Yoshi and she greeted her arms full with three giggling pups. Now here she was again, this time one little girl smiled up at me. I reached out a finger and touched Kasumi's little round cheek. I then looked back Rin who smiled at me knowingly, seeing deep beneath my icy surface. "Please call the boys in, I can hear them pressed against the door"._

"_Very well"_

-End of flashback-

Before meeting Rin I cared for nothing, I walked into and then away from disaster without a second thought. I had no one to protect, no one other than myself to think of, now I was my last concern and I had a family who relied on me. I have done so many things out of character; I have been vulnerable in my pursuit for strength. Is it possible for one person to change so much? I am definitely not the exact same. I was striding ahead, Hikari annoyingly at my side, she was much too confident for her own good and I did not care if Kasumi joined their little organisation, she was still mine to seek.

"Father...we have travelled all night and now the sun appears to setting soon" Katsu called to me "I fear the arrow maids are losing fatigue ". This statement amused me; however it earned him a dark glare from the maids.

"How dare you make such implications!" Hikari hissed, "My sisters and I can go for days without stopping!"

While I briefly waited for the maids to stop hissing abuse at Katsu, Yoshi came beside me "Father, I believe Katsu inadvertently was trying to tell you that we must take cover, I can tell you have forgotten but tonight is the tenth day of the month…you know what that means for him".

My eyes widened only the tiniest amount, I composed myself quickly…._how could I let myself forget_! Not only did this put my Katsu in danger, but Kasumi in far greater peril, tonight was the night…they would lose their demonic power and neither would be able to defend themselves.

"What does this mean for him?" Hikari asked, appearing out of now where_, honestly that woman's prurience was irksome. _"If it is something that links to Kasumi, as her fellow sisters we must know, after she is retrieved she will be travelling with us exclusively".

_I don't have to tell you anything_,

Yoshi knew I would not say anything, but would not object to him mentioning it, after all Hikari was not entirely wrong, for Kasumi's sake while travelling with them in future they would need to know this secret in order to protect her in my stead.

Yoshi turned to Hikari to explain, "you see on tonight is the tenth night of the month, my brothers and sister lose their demonic powers and turn almost completely human, they are almost unrecognisable in that form."

Hikari sighed "I see, how vexing" she shook her head as though she were surrounded by fools, _what important wench_! "I forget that half demons have these nights of weakness, it is something I will keep note of for future reference. I suppose this will be quite bothersome, we already have one human, now we will be slowed down by two. I take it this will make him quite the target, he will need protection" she paused and looked to the maid who stood by Katsu now, the one with the yellow hair. "Sun, you will keep watch over Lord Katsu" she then looked back to me, who was still glaring at her "You see, that way we can keep on going, we do not need to stop".

I looked over my shoulder, the Maid known as Sun seemed most displeased by this order but said nothing against her superior. However Katsu grinned the same grin he wore on his eighth birthday.

We continued onward, I felt my daughter's presence growing closer with every step. Rin and I had not been apart for ten years now, this time was different, this time she was _my_ pillar of strength.

* * *

Katu's POV

The moon rose high, my long silver hair turned black…my golden eyes were the colour of park and my linden leaf mark faded away, I looked like an ordinary human.

"Lord Katsu" Sun growled quietly so the rest of our little troop did not hear, "I would appreciate it if you didn't stand so close to me! It is not necessary".

"Oh but it is" I replied with my very charming tone "remember, you are to be my great protector, I am to remain close to you in-case danger strikes".

She grunted with annoyance, _oh yeah…she really likes me, I can tell_. Despite her coldness towards me, being around this lovely creature was indeed a delightful way to pass the time. "Do you not realise the situation? How can you lark about knowing your sister is in danger?" she scowled at me.

This was a low blow for me, "I realise the situation all too well, that is my little sister…all our lives my brothers and I have guarded her in different ways. Kenta protected her heart, her innocence, Katashi kept her physically safe from harm, like a shield, Yoshi guarded her mind….I was always the one to guard her spirit, her joy. When she angry or sad I mad her laugh, so you see all this larking about as you so call it is merely a force of habit". _The shut her pretty little mouth up_.

Just then my father halted and with quick movement he produced his sword, less than a second later we were ambushed by Crow soldiers. A battle broke out, I produced my own sword. "They must know we figured out their plan!" Hikari called, shooting an arrow, "they're here to hinder us"

"Don't even think about it! You're in no state to fight!" Sun yelled at me.

I glowered "I can fight without my demonic powers!" and with that I leapt into battle, I am a son of Sesshomaru! I will make my father proud!

We fought through them effortlessly, they were no match for us…one however escaped me and ran into the forest. _You're not escaping me that easily_! I raced after him, I heard Sun calling out for me, "stop, come back you fool!" she yelled after me, _see begging for me already_!

I followed him to a snow covered glade; he unleashed his wings and turned on me, "Foolish Prince…who will save you now? Your earth kills…right now you are as pathetic as that human brother of yours!" he jeered. I gritted my teeth….I can take any form of verbal abuse, foes can call me whatever they wish…but no one disrespect any member of kin!

I launched myself at him, forgetting my temporary weakness and was soon thrown into a tree. He laughed at me, I did not stop I stood again. My ears picked up the sound of a bow and arrow "duck down now!" she ordered, behind me Sun appeared. I did as she obeyed and immediately she released her arrow. It grazed past the crow soldier, it did not hit him but it sure as hell scared him away.

I turned to thank her only to see her crouched down, her hands held over the centre of her torso, where the arrow should have hit the crow demon. Her eyes were glazed over by furious frustration. "I missed! I missed!" she growled and winced with pain "you imbecile this is your fault! Why didn't you see it was a trap, he was clearly trying to draw you away from the safety of the group! Damn you!"

I felt guilt, she was right, it was my fault…when an arrow maid misses her target, she felt the pain they should have felt in the wound, they felt it until the potential victim would have died from the attack. Sometimes the pain went away almost instantly, if it was a quick death, the kind she would have inflicted however was a slow one. I swept her up in my arms, Sun was in no mood to struggle but she looked at me with so much anger, not hate, _anger_!

Swiftly I returned to the others, they crowded about us "What happened!" Hikari demanded, I turned my head in shame.

"It is my fault, she did as she was ordered and protected me…she missed her target" I answered, the other maids whispered and gasped, this was rare indeed and it is considered to them an act of shame and incompetence to miss your target.

"We must continue!" my father growled impatiently.

Hikari glowered at him "and what of our sister? We should abandon her for the sake of another? We do not play favourites, she cannot go on and we will not leave her here alone".

"Then the obvious answer for you is to stay put!" my father countered.

"No" Sun whispered weakly, "Our fellow sister is in greater danger, I cannot die from this…it is a punishment I must face, I missed my target and must suffer these consequences, that I am prepared to do".

What is this ridiculousness? Punishment? She did nothing worth punishing! "All of you go on ahead!" I spoke up "there are some nearby caves, I will stay with her there till the pain subsides and we shall both catch up with you all in good time".

They seemed uncertain at first, even Sun herself was taken aback, my father and brother looked at me as if to say what of Kasumi? Is she no longer as important as this maid? I did not need to hear them vocalise it "father…brother" I began answering their unspoken question "I cannot in all good conscience abandon her when it was saving me that inflicted this upon her, Kasumi would want me to do this…she would think less of me if I didn't, you know this".

They did know this and continued one, wordlessly agreeing with, the arrow maids left also with great uncertainty. Sun gazed up at me and I down at her "I'm sorry" I breathed "I'm sorry I caused you pain" I then again swept her up and carried her to a nearby cave where she could rest until the agony went away.

The whole time she laid there, straining from the pain, I never let go of her hand and allowed her to squeeze it as tightly as she possibly could.

* * *

Kasumi's POV

"You smell different" Sora suddenly observed, I held my breath…I was hoping that since he was blind he would not notice my change. He would not see that my hair was black or that my eyes were hazel…he would not see how human I appeared. "Tell me…me what day of the month is it?" he asked.

"The tenth" I answered bitterly, "You should perhaps think of purchasing a calendar….then again it would be pointless, you cannot see it" I mocked.

He led me along by a rope that tied my wrists together. I observed how the moon settled on him and illuminated the darker purple fleck of his eyes. His long silk ponytail looked most inviting and I resisted the urge to twirl it about my fingers. "Then you are in your weakened state" he concluded casually.

I halted to a stop and pulled at the rope "how do you know when my night of weakness is?" I demanded.

He still had his back to me, there was no point in him turning and facing me after all, his wings were retracted into his back. "I have already told that we have kept watch over you from the moment you were born, we were bound to notice".

I growled, it made my skin crawl, knowing that they had been watching me…I loathed it and him for this! However, there was a certain sadness in his vacant and mirror-less eyes, a sort of numbness, a look of defeat. _What happened to you? How did you lose your sight_?

We were approaching a village, due to the winter everyone was shut up inside and I could not hear any merry making. We came across a stone bridge that we needed to cross, it was a great distance to the bottom and bellow raged an ice cold river with rock sharply pointed, I wondered how many had plummeted to their death from here. He stopped for a moment as though contemplating something. "You are the vilest things, both you and your brother! How dare you watch me…how dare you tarnish the most treasured and secret moment in my life! These are things that belong to me!"

"Be quiet" he told me dryly, searching all over the place, his ears twitching for various sounds.

"No!" I argued. "I will not be quiet! In fact…" I smirked devilishly and boomed "I SHALL SPEAK EVEN LOUDER! Just to annoy you, I WILL NOT BE _SILENT_!"

"Ssh! Please Kasumi! I need to hear!" he practically pleaded, at that moment an arrow shot past him, grazing him at his side. He fell to the ground flat, the arrow landed at my feet and by the green tip I could tell it was poisonous. I could not explain the sudden alarm rising in my chest, why do I care if he lives of dies? After all…now is my chance to escape.

"How convenient" spoke a gruff voice emerging from the darkness, "she's already tied up and practically gift wrapped for us".

Others emerged, behind him, at least six of them…all with sin in their eyes and very dark intents. I was in my human form; Striker was out of my reach due to my bound hands. I hated to admit this…but I needed Sora to now awake and protect me! They inched closer and closer to me…._on no! Father! Mother! Someone!_

These men were bandits; they saw what they wanted and took it! The leader grabbed my bound hands, pulled me in tightly "my you smell good and what a lovely body…let's see what it looks like under all those layers" he began to pull at my sash, I screamed.

"Get your hands off of her!" roared Sora, he was weak from the poison but still he swung his sword. With his acute hearing he located the attacker one by one till it was only a couple of them standing. With the way my heart was beating with so much fear…the vibrations I pulsated would make me easier for me to find.

Sora stepped closer, the bandits backed away slowly, noticing he was a demon "you want her!" growled the leader and threw me of the bridge. I screamed as down I fell…the angry roar of the river getting closer and the sharp point of the rocks glistened like fangs waiting to impale me. "Sora!" I cried.

He leapt off the bridge almost instantly after me; ignoring the last to men he was dying to kill. He unleashed his wings and soared down. It must have been hard to find me, with the rage of the river filling his ears. I screamed louder…his arms then caught me just before I was about to slam into the rocks. He carried me away, he flew as far as he could go until the poison in his injury became and he had to land. We had landed in the centre of the village, lucky there was no one outside. He had crashed down on top of me, the pressure of his body on mine made me blush. I scooted myself free and looked down on him, face down in the snow, barely conscious "where are we? My senses are weal…where are we?" he asked, for a moment he sounded frightened. I used one of his daggers to cut the rope and released my hands from their bonds.

_Now is my chance_ I thought, _now is my chance run, to escape, leave him here and let the poison tak__e him_. I turned to run, when I went a few paces, I stopped, something made me look over my shoulder. His arm was outstretched, "help…me" he wheezed. He had just saved me…my captor, my enemy, saved me.

I ran right back, hooked his arm over my neck and lifted him, he leaned on me for support "I can see an empty hut up ahead" I told him "It's a short walk; try to walk a few steps…I will guide you".

Slowly we hobbled over, he was heavy and the wings did not help, eventually we got there and I lit the fire pit for warmth and covered him with all the blankets I could find. This hut, I didn't know where its residence were; I only hoped they did not return to swiftly.

I placed a cool cloth on his head and then moved to inspect the wound; it oozed with blood and poison and had a huge promise of infection. I was able to dress his injury; whoever lived here was well stocked with various medical supplies, there were baskets of medicinal herbs only recently collected. He winced at the mixture I placed on before the bandaging. He would be in a lot of pain so I brewed something my mother taught me to help him cope.

"This will ease some of the pain" I told him, I lifted his head and placed the rim of the cup against his lips "You have to drink; when morning comes my powers will return. If I'm right I have acquired a new power, a healing power, I will try to use it…for now all I can do is ease some of the pain you will suffer through tonight, it may even help you sleep". He seemed reluctant to take a sip and I easily guessed why "Listen, I have no need to put poison in it, if I wanted to kill you that way all I need to do is let your wound take you, now do as I say and drink it!" I ordered, he then obeyed.

After a few minutes of anguished shivering and shaking, the medicine began to take effect. The thing with this brew was that it tend to make the patient somewhat drowsy, they spilled any truth and answered any question plainly. I realised that I could find out everything, how many soldiers were in the army, the best way to kill a crow demon, everything that would help take them all down! Yet only one among them was vocalised "why did you do that? Why save me?" I asked "I have been so ruthless with you; I have said some very harsh things, is it because you're worried what your brother may do to you if you return without me?"

I dopey giggled resounded from him and drool trickled from the corner of his mouth, I kindly wiped it away from him "you still don't understand…do you" he slurred "I don't care what he does to me…he has already taken everything from me….but I couldn't let them hurt you".

My heart leapt, "why?" I prompted.

"Because" he garbled, "I have been there your entire life…..Kasumi….when you took your first steps, when you uttered your first word, when learned to read. When you were two and laughing at the antics of master Jaken, I laughed with you, at age four you badly grazed your knee and cried…I was in the shadows silently comforting you. As you grew and quietly sat under trees, reading aloud, I sat and listened to your stories…I listened to you sing. I have always been there Kasumi…always, even when you were sixteen and you woke up screaming from a horrible nightmare, I stood there ready to chase your fears away. I will always be there…I will always….protect you…." with those last words, he passed out, he fell into a deep slumber and left me awake, shocked…completely speechless.

_What? Why? For his brother? No that can't be the reason…there didn't seem to be a lot of love between them_. I decided these thoughts lead to dangerous territory and I would not tread there. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, all the worries…the deep sorrow had faded and there was nothing but gentle contentment. There was something I wanted to say to him…without him hearing, this was a perfect chance. "You know…..Sora…they say the eyes are the window to the soul, you cannot see out of yours…but that doesn't mean I can't look in. You keep your emotions so well hidden, behind a shroud of lilac mist. But now I see that something truly awful happened to you…you have been deprived of dignity, you have numbed everything and allowed yourself to be a hollow shell. But as I've just seen, there is something buried in there that you won't release. I will find out what happened to you, I will know who took your sight…I'll coax all the answers out of you, so you better not die on me tonight, I want answers!"

I could not sleep, so I watched him…a strange panic stirring inside me, for some reason I feared that if I took my eyes of him for even one moment, he'd die and after his actions tonight I promised I would save him. "This is my fault" I uttered "I should have been quiet…I should have let you listen".

_Why are my eyes filling with tears? I still hate him…he's still a scoundrel! _Yet still the warm salt drops fell and I could do nothing to control that. He really had been there…he was the presence I felt, he was the distant warmth that I sought when I was cold. He was the reason why I never felt lonely, however I would not fool myself into caring for this beast, after all he still intended to hand me over to his brother so he couldn't care about me all that much. It astounded me that I was still sitting here, he was injured and in a deep sleep, I was unbound and free to move…and yet I stayed put, because I couldn't bring myself to leave him….not like this.

* * *

Rin's POV

I touched my locket, the strand of my Lords hair curled up inside…it reached for it when I needed comfort, well…only when I couldn't reach for _him_. Something had happened, they were attacked but my Lord was completely unscathed, I had learned to tell the difference between the varied rhythms of his heart so that I knew he was afraid, sad or even excited.

I was in Kasumi's old room, she had not stepped foot in it since she was a child, I was holding her favourite stitched toy from when she was three. It still smelled of her…_please be safe my children…please be safe my lord_.

"Mother?" Spoke Katashi remaining at the threshold, "why do you sit alone in the dark?"

I hugged closer to the little toy, "you were all once so little…there really was a time that I could give you everything you need, I could keep you safe…now you're all grown up and it has just truly hit me…I will never see my babies again".

He came and sat beside me, "did you not tell me once….that no matter how old we got, we would always be your babies? " he cleared his throat "mother, I will say this only once, if you tell anyone else…I'll deny it" he looked at me and I dare say he even smiled " you were right…no matter how many years go by, what you stated will remain true….there is no one in the world who can take your place in our hearts, no one mother…we will always change, but that fact will always remain the same".

I smiled tearfully at my son "Out of all my children…you remind me of your father the most" I could tell this pleased him, he simply idealised his father. "You'll find her someday son, don't worry yourself, your father was at least five hundred when we first met…for all you know, the love of your life isn't even born yet. That is why some humans never meet their soul mates, because they are parted by years and centuries….you my son have all the time in the world".

I knew that watching Kenta and Yuna had depressed him, he was also bitterly jealous of Yoshi and Airi. Deep down he craved love and had once almost obtained it…but it simply wasn't meant to be. "Love came for you once Katashi" I uttered "and it will come again….love is a lot like snow, you wonder if it will settle, how deep it will be and how long it will last, you'll find your eternal snow someday and it will run deeper than that which sits on mountain tops".

Katashi hugged me, this was very out of character for him, "thank you mother…thank you" realsising that he was showing a lot of emotion, he politely took his leave.

He was a gift…they all were…beautiful gifts! I had Sesshomaru to thank for them. _Lord Sesshomaru, to you I am eternally grateful_.

* * *

Noboru's POV

-Flashback-

_She is so sweet…so lustrous…at only fifteen her body curved with womanly temptation. The heat of the sun was beating on her. To cool down she dipped her little toes into the cool sakura covered lake in her gardens and she loosened her kimono so that her bare shoulders showed and I was able to take a slight peak at the top of her breasts, they looked so soft and white. "Not long now my Kasumi" I whispered, "I will have you!" It took every bit of restraint not to steal her away now._

"_What is she doing today?" Sora asked again perching beside me having descended down, "does she have her poems with her?"_

_I scoffed, "I almost pity you….you can never truly appreciate her, you will never understand…just how lovely she is. All you can enjoy is her poetry, her voice…I can watch as her perfect lips moves when she speaks…I almost never hear the words she utters"._

"_That is a shame" Sora countered "when she reads and sings, I'll bet her words are much fairer than the lips that passes them, they resound from deep within….I can hear the emotion that drips from every syllable….in truth brother, I almost pity you"._

_I flared with anger and grabbed him by the throat, he never looked angered, he never seemed to have any emotion. "You are too honest for your own good! At least I know what you're thinking" I released him "You are no threat brother…fawn over her pathetically if you wish, but she would never want you…why would want a someone who could not even gaze into her eyes? It's quite amusing for me to watch actually" I folded my arms, "taking your sight…was the second best decision I ever made, the first of course being my sweet Kasumi"._

_He said nothing in response to that, I sighed and ordered him to stay and watch her…I needed to bathe in cold waters, I was becoming too flushed at the sight of her and needed to cool down._

_Kasumi…you don't know what it is that you do to me!_

-End of Flashback-

"My Lord Noboru" spoke one of my servants "what are you listening for?"

My ear was pressed against the wall "her footsteps" I answered, "I want to hear as she approaches…I want to feel her through the wall, smell her through the wall! I wonder how close she is now. I can practically taste her already!"

"Oh…." The servant mouthed, her eye brows raised "then I shall not disturb you" she quickly fled.

I stayed there with my ear pressed against the wall until the dawn came.

**So yeah, Noboru is kind of creepy; I hope you guys picked up on that. I know not much happened in this chapter but it will get better. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	4. One last tender moment

**Chapter four **

**One last tender moment**

Noboru's POV

-Flashback-

"_You have everything!" I snarled at him "you have the throne…you have the power…all I ever truly wanted was her….she was the one thing I wanted! But you had to have her too!" _

_I had never hated him more! Reika was standing between us her head turning left and right, her heart pounding in her chest. Her honey eyes filled with drops of dew. "Please Noboru…it isn't what it looks like" she insisted, "Sora has done nothing wrong! It's entirely my fault…I never knew of your feelings for me….please know that I do love you, but like a brother! Sora does not love me…it is I who loves him" _

_This was gut-wrenching; I have loved Reika for hundreds of years, in my mind she was the one thing that was mine, something he could never have. And yet I had just walked in on the two embracing._

_Sora came forward, "brother…I was comforting my friend, I love her like a sister that is why she was in my arms" he came closer to me and rested his hand on my shoulder "I never knew how deep your envy went and I am sorry to have caused it…I love you brother and you know I cannot rule this kingdom without you….I have told you, I will share this kingdom with you"._

_Lies! All lies…I hated him more than anything, he was the only person I told…the only one who knew how deeply I loved her! I bet he did this on purpose, made her fall for him…then discarded her just to prove that if he wanted…he could have it all and leave me with nothing! His cold charity was no longer enough! I'd show him…both of them; if I had I had what he had, if I had the throne…Reika would be mine also._

_I had a power too, one I did not share with them, one I did not brag of…unlike him! "You know brother…I was never very good at sharing" with that I pointed two of my fingers to his eyes….I sucked the light from that._

_He collapsed holding his face, his eyes were wide "why is it so dark?" he cried "Why is it so dark? I can't see! I can't see! Noboru what have you done to me?" he began clawing at his face in despair._

_Reika knelt to him "what did you do to your brother?" she demanded_

_I smirked viciously, "I took his sight…it is in my possession now as is everything else of his, no one will want a blind fool on the throne" I then leaned down to my brother whose visionless eyes filled with desperate tears…."if you ever want me to return you sight….you best do everything I say…if you're well behaved I may give it back".._

-End of flashback-

It's been thirty tears since and still I have no intentions of giving him back his sight. He still insists that Reika was nothing more than a sister to him and that he did not know of her feelings for him till that day. I still think its lies…Reika fled shortly after and has not been seen since, something in my heart told me she was dead.

It doesn't matter now…now that I have Kasumi…beautiful white haired Kasumi…

The moment she opened those golden eyes, I saw her…I saw Reika, I just know that she is her incarnation, they have the same eyes, the same wise and gentle spirit. I knew when Kasumi was born and opened her eyes for the first time that Reika was dead and had been reborn in her.

Sora did not believe this notion, he does not see a trace of Reika in her…I do, at every angle, Kasumi is Reika…reborn and I shall have in this new life of hers.

* * *

Sora's POV

-Flashback-

_She awoke in horror as the thunder clashed, the heavy rain beat against the window…she breathed heavily, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She was now aged thirteen and still prone to nightmares but was now considered too old to run to her parents or siblings, she was bound to feel lonely and with no one to run to. With the beating of the rain…the pounding of her heart, the vibrations that pulsated brought the grey colourless image to my mind's eyes and I was able to make out her huddled form, her shoulders moving with her quiet soft sobbing. _

_I stood just outside, soaked from the rain, "someone….comfort me" she whispered._

_My heart lurched forward and I pressed my hand longingly against the window…I wanted to comfort her…I wanted to enter through this window and hold her. "I'm sorry" I whispered._

_Just then a heavy wind blew amidst the rain, she sat up straighter as though listening, the wind echoed my voice into her ear, I saw her dark outline turn to the window, I flinched backwards a few of my feathers fell at the urgency. To my surprise I did not hear a scream but the sound of the windows clicking open. "Who are you?" she breathed, her tremors told me of her deep fear._

_She was talking to me…I had blown my cover, if I did not rectify this immediately Noboru would have my head. "Your guardian angel…I was sent here to comfort you" I answered with a slight smile. _

"_I thought angels had white wings" she inquired suspiciously._

"_That is true" I answered, "but I was made especially for you Kasumi, I guard no one else"._

_I heard a small gasp resound from her, she held out both her hands for me to take, I placed mine upon them and felt her grasp…cautiously she guided me in. the warmth of her room immediately soaked into my bones. She closed the window and a peace filled the darkness of the room._

_Suddenly I felt her rush at me, she was clutching at my clothes and buried her head in my chest, she was crying…I was taken aback, I wasn't expecting this…then I remembered, she thought I was sent from heaven to comfort her. "I'm so scared" she whimpered. "Angel…I'm so very scared, the terror inside is consuming me"._

_I put my arms around her and leaned my chin on her head, "Don't be…I'm right here, nothing will harm you" I soothed, she clung tighter. "tell me what you dreamed of" I prompted softly, thunder rumbled and lighting forked outside, at the sound the loud clash she held tighter still, I stroked her head to calm her. _

"_I was alone…in a dark place, there was only me and the blackness, I called but no one came….I ran in search of someone, but found no one and no way out, I was convinced that the entire world had gone and I was left in an empty void. Then I woke up…alone and I could not run to anyone. In my dream I was alone and I woke up…alone" She paused for a moment, releasing another small gasp. "But….then I wasn't…someone did come for me…you did, you came to me" I could feel her eyes upon me…she was gazing up at me. "Why won't you look me in the eyes?" she asked._

_I sighed, "Because I cannot locate them" I answered._

_She was obviously confused "that's a shame" she uttered, "because you have lovely eyes Angel…I feel like I've seen them somewhere before._

_She had, when she two, she had fallen and scraped her arm, there was no one else around for she had fled from the servants who attended her, so I flew down to help her. First thing she uttered to me was "pretty eyes". I realised the error I had made for my orders were to remain in the shadows, so to cover my tracks I did what I am about to do now._

"_It is time you went back to sleep" I told her sweeping her off her feet and carried her to the bed. I placed her down gently and tucked her in before sitting beside her._

"_I can't" she said, the emotion again rising "I'm too afraid to sleep, what if the nightmare returns?"_

"_I shall ensure you sleep peacefully tonight" I assured, "Listen to me Kasumi, you won't remember any of this by morning...you will forget my face"._

_As sudden panic jolted from her and she grabbed my hand "no! I don't want to forget you! I don't want you to ever leave my side again! You said it yourself, you are mine…you were made for me. As my guardian angel I command you to stay"._

_I could not help but release a small chuckle; I engulfed her hands in mine now, and wished I could see the serious expression on her face. "I will not be far, I'll always be around, angels must fly free Kasumi…our wings symbolise freedom and peace". I paused for a moment "Knowing you won't remember any of this…I'm going to tell you something" I waited to ensure she was listening closely "you're a child right now, only thirteen…but one day you'll be the most extraordinary woman, I cannot wait to see you grow into her"._

"_When I do become a woman…will you return to me Angel?" she asked._

_It was a promise I could keep, but I could not tell her the reason I would return was to make her another's bride. "Yes" I promised._

_I could sense her eyes were closed and so I placed my hand on her forehead, just as I did when she was two. I heard the light glow…a moment later she was asleep with this recent memory wiped clean. You see I not only have the power to hinder demonic power and energy, but I can make anyone forget the hour of their lives…it doesn't sound much, however sometimes it could make all the difference. _

_Knowing she was comforted I let to keep watch at a greater distance, I could not make this mistake a third time, next time she lays eyes on me…she would look on me with hate._

-End of Flashback-

I had gone from being her angel, her guardian, to being her enemy…her captor. Despite it all she had kept me alive through the night, slowly easing the poison from my body. I'm amazed at how I lasted, but the sound of the birds I guessed it was morning and her powers had returned.

"You're awake" she said, judging by the clarity of her voice she was not a great distance away from me. She had the perfect chance to escape and yet she stayed beside me the whole night, I eased up the wound oozing and sore, I felt her put her hands on my shoulders to help me "careful" she soothed, "I had to stitch you up".

_Stitch me up_? Feeling the draft I realised that I was bear chested and bandaged, I felt a certain burn beneath my skin and a flutter in my harm when I discovered she had put her hands on me while I was unaware.

"Now hold still" she ordered "I'm going to try something" I felt her closer, my hairs stood on end at the contact, I could feel her warm breath on my skin, her hand laid over my wound making me wince. "I'm going to try my new power…I cannot promise anything".

Before I could stop her she let out a golden light from her palm, her face was strained….I felt my injury heal and when I touched I felt nothing but smooth skin. Weakly she fell into my arms "what happened?" she breathed.

I held her up "You should not have done that!" I growled, "Don't you realise that when you lose that power your life force weakens….that is why the arrow maids rarely use this power and if they do it's a group effort they never act alone!" I was clasping her wrists.

She wrenched away from me, "Well that's a fine thanks!" she retorted angrily, "how dare you! I just saved your life you ingrate!"

"Why did you save me?" I demanded to know, I refuse to believe that she didn't have hidden agenda, "I kidnapped you…I have bound and dragged you all this way with the intentions of selling you off like cattle…why did you save me?"

I had grabbed at her wrist and did not realise how close I had pulled her into me until I felt her breath against my face. "Why?" I demanded again.

"Because you were always there!" she yelled back, I fell silent, "…you were always there for me…you are not my enemy…you're my friend".

She had rendered me speechless and I would have loved nothing more than to be able to gaze into those eyes of hers. "That day…when my brother took my sight….he robbed me of the thing I crave most…more than the throne, more than riches and the ability to gaze at the moon" I paused and took in a deep breath "he took my ability to truly see your face, to see your smile, your glittering eyes…your little nose and sweet lips…that is how I picture you, but I'll never know. So you see….not even you can heal my eyes…they were not wounded, my vision was literally stolen and no one other than he can give it back".

Another silence passed, she broke it, "your brother did this?" she breathed, I nodded, she then took both of my wrists "you cannot see me…its possible you never will…but you _can_ feel me" she then placed my hands on her face.

Her skin was so soft touch and as I explored every angle of her face I discovered her perfect lips were warm…her nose and cheeks perfectly structured…her face was becoming a clearer picture in my mind. She allowed me to feel the silk of her hair and I relished in its perfume. I now knew her face so vividly and it was the greatest gift imaginable and I had to repay her…and there was only one way I could do that. "You're free" I divulged taking back my hands.

She gasped slightly, "I'm free? You mean you will not hand me over to your brother?"

"You were never mine to give Kasumi" I responded dryly I then stood and headed for the exit. "Wait here….your family is not too far, I smell them drawing nearer".

"Wait!" she yelled after me she grabbed my arm with both hands "he'll kill you won't he" she concluded "if you return without me….he'll kill you".

T_his day I have touched your face and know it so well, it was a privilege worth dying for_, could I actually voice these thoughts to her, of course not, I answered with silence and kept walking till again she stopped me, this time standing right in front of me and pushing her hands against my chest. "stop….join us!" she divulged "join us we'll help you Sora, we'll take back your Kingdom my father has done it many times before, for his own, for our allies in the north and for my brother Yoshi…we can do it again Sora, please let us help you!"

I reached out and glided a strand of her hair between two fingers, "and kill my brother?" this time her silence spoke for her, the answer would not rise from her throat. "I can't do that…no matter what he has done, he's still my brother and that can never change…what if this happened to you, what if Yoshi, or Kenta or the other two betrayed you…could you kill them?"

"No" she confessed, "I would rather die than hurt them….no what they did to me I would love them all the same….but if Noboru died…would you get your sight back"

I shrugged, "maybe, he never stated that…its either that or the one person who could give me back my sight is dead and my vision would be eternally lost".

I continued outside and felt the cold air, her little footsteps followed me, "Sora please don't go back there he'll kill you, my father can help you! You could have the protection of Lord Sesshomaru!"

I took off into the sky, goodbye Kasumi….I could smell the salt from her tears, and _now you cry for me…for my fate, Kasumi you will never know how glad I am to die for you, after all you have given me._

Eighteen years I have watched over her….my orders were to make certain no harm came to her, no other man touched her. However the true reason why I watched over her….was because I had the wonderful privilege of witnessing the wonderful journey of a girl…transforming into the one thing I cared for most in this world, it was eighteen years well spent. Noboru was wrong….Kasumi is not an incarnation of Reika…she is Kasumi...and no one else.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"Father I'm here" Katsu called having finally caught up with along with the one they call Sun.

Yoshi was at my side the entire time, his determination unwavering but every now and then he and I both felt a pull in the other direction where our wives awaited us anxiously.

"I can smell her…she's so close now!" Hikari declared_, I'm aware…I am her father and know her scent better than anyone_.

Rin sent her gentle encouragement; she had faith in me like no other…it was unwavering. I hastened and fled ahead of the others, none of them could match my speed. I ran till I came across a stond bridge and there in the centre of it, with her hair blowing softly in the cold wind, was Kasumi.

Her eyes widened when she saw me…I was distressed to see her alone, _what does this mean? Where is that Sora scum? _Kasumi was crying, it reminded me of the day she came to me in tears after Katashi accidentally set her favourite doll alight. She looked just as lost and lonely…for the first time in years, she truly needed her father.

"Father!" she hiccupped and ran straight into my arms, weeping like a child.

"It's alright now Kasumi….we have come for you" I soothed, "Sora will never touch you again".

She began to cry harder, _what did that villain do to my daughter, I have never seen her so distraught_!

"Father no!" she sobbed "we have to go after him; we have to save Lord Sora, He let me go and for that Noboru will kill him! Father I beg you…save him you're the only person in the world I know who can".

This was so unexpected, she spoke as though she cared for her captor, I held her at arm's length, "He is none of our concern Kasumi…I am taking you home, your mother misses you greatly".

"And I miss her, all of you…father if you won't help then I shall gather the arrow maids and march east myself! Father…I can't go home, even when this is all over and I have saved Sora…I am an arrow maid now and I can never go home….I don't have one any more father".

Kasumi has never irritated me, her words were like daggers…the little daughter I had seen in her previously had melted away, again she did not need her father and it was as though it was all a waste of time. "Very well…you no long need me" I then turned to leave her she was right….so long as she was an arrow maid, her place was with them.

"Oh father" she uttered, "don't you see I need you now more than ever, I need you to help me save Sora….what if it was mother? What would you do if she was in his position?"

I do not need to answer that, Kasumi is already aware of what I'd do; I'd go berserk…I'd track her down and save her, anyone who stood in my way was a dead man. Rin is not only an important part of my life…she is my life and I cannot imagine the type of Lord I would have been had she not entered my life. It took her innocent smile and loving heart to pull me from the hate that consumed me.

Rin's voice rang in my ears "_my Lord come home_" she crooned so sweetly, her face was a light in the far distance beckoning me home. I had done what I set out to do, I have confirmed my daughters safety…could I really march into battle endangering her life? I looked into the face of my daughter….she did need me now, she needed me to save this man….her eyes pleaded with me as though her very life depended on it.

"Please father….help me" she whispered.

We were soon joined by the others, Yoshi and Katsu ran to their sister at full speed both trying to hold her at the same time. The arrow maids watched on with a fascination.

"Sister Kasumi" Hikari called, "it is time we left…your former kin must return home",

Kasumi stepped forward holding Striker in her hands, she looked so defeated…._my little girl needs me_. I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder, "No" I stated with authority, "Some of us must head East…to retrieve a potential ally" I then turned to Katsu, "You my son will head North, Lord Morio will aid us, he still owes us and your cousin Mana will undoubtedly wish to help".

The yellow haired maid, Sun, came at his side "I shall go with him" she spoke but still looked to Hikari, "with you permission of course Sister Hikari".

Hikari sighed as though she was completely bored by everyone, "very well…if this is what our newest sister requests….we are sisters united and we fight each other's battles together. Sun, you are one of my bravest and most virtuous….you are trusted to travel alone with Lord Katsu…so long as he remain honourable".

Katsu winked at Sun "I promise to behave if you will…we must avoid temptation my chaste one"

Sun responded with an eye roll. Yoshi addressed me "Father Katashi, he and Lord Morio have built quite a friendship, Lord Morio trained him to control his fire and so would have more luck…I will travel home to inform mother and the others, Katashi and I will meet with Katsu and Sun in the Northern kingdoms".

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, "admit the other reason my son" I ordered.

He averted his eyes as he confessed, "Father….I miss my wife and children".

"Very well, the rest of us head east" I then looked down on Kasumi and quietly instructed her "you are to remain close, the soldiers of the east will be on the hunt".

"Yes father, I understand" she responded, as I pointed myself east she quickly took my arm, "thank you daddy" she whispered very quietly.

_Daddy….it had been years since she called me that…._ I briefly glanced over my shoulder to the west where Rin still gleamed like a light, like a siren calling home….I had to ignore it_. Every time we are parted Rin…it wounds me a little…I __will come back to you, be patient._

* * *

Rin's POV

Airi was pacing the throne room, when the soldier walked in "Are the children alright? I don't like being so far from them"

The soldier could not help but roll his eye "Lady Airi, they were safely escorted to human territory and remain safely with your sister and her human Lord. Also you parents were visiting so they also have their grandparents to guard them".

Airi gave a sigh of relief, it was decided that the children would be safer in human territory but to remain cautious we did not want to send them to their own kingdom and so they went to stay with their aunt. Airi was torn and didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted leave with her children, on the other she knew it was best to remain and await her husband's return.

I too was anxious for my lord to return….I wanted all my family back; I wanted everyone here safe and sound. I knew in my heart he either had Kasumi or was getting so very close.

Yuna came to Airi and placed a hand on both shoulders, "Airi, all this stressing is not good for the child you carry, you see….you still have one here that desperately needs your protection".

Airi stifled a sob and placed her hand over her womb, I then came and guided her to a seat and politely instructed a nearby servant to fetcher some water. Both Yuna and I kneeled either side of her uttering words of encouragement. "I just don't feel safe without Yoshi….I can't going to sleep at night absent of him at my side or waking up in the morning without him, it's ridiculous I know"

Yuna smiled "that isn't ridiculous at all" she soothed, at that moment Kenta walked in…she lit up like candle the whispered to Airi "I would be the exact same way" and as though by some magnetic pull she leapt over to Kenta who readily embraced her. The two went off arm in arm, from his corner Katashi watched almost enviously.

Something in my heart was telling me there had been a serious change of plans….that something was coming to inform me. Whatever was heading this way was nothing bad at all…however, it still was not my Lord, my bones ached with such longing…I needed him with me here.

I touched the cold space on my chest, a constant reminder of what we had been through over the last thirty-six years of being together. The scars that covered both our bodies resembled the sacrifice we would willingly make for each other.

_My Lord…Come home_, my heart crooned.

The doors of the throne room swung open and in walked a figure that had my daughter-in-law squeal. "Yoshi!" Airi cheered smiling and running like she did when they were two years of age.

"Where are the children" he asked her.

She looked away sheepishly, "they are with my sister and parents….I thought it would be safer for them, I'm sorry I know you must miss them terribly".

He brought her into a comforting embrace "no Airi you did the right thing, they'll be safer there in human territory". Yoshi then looked to Katashi, "Brother…we are in need of your assistance" he pasued and then looked to me "we are heading to war".

_No…not again_… I could not help but scowl, "Yoshi my son….where is Sesshomaru? Where is Kasumi and Katsu?"

He proceeded to explain their entire plan to me….

* * *

Sora's POV

He had struck me with venom that dulled my other senses, making me virtually helpless and I was able to predict when his next attack would me. The knife's sharp edge slid across my cheek…. My body was growing heavier from the poison, I was unsure if it was the kind that would kill me.

"You couldn't help yourself could!" Noboru snarled, "once again you have stolen her from me as you did in her previous life".

I managed to sit myself up against the wall, wincing at every moment "Brother…she is not Reika!" I insisted yet again.

"No" he agreed, "she _was_ Reika….now Reika is Kasumi! I will have her…even if I have to kill her and await the next incarnation!"

"She isn't and never was Reika!" I snapped weakly, even after all he was putting me through…the thought of attacking him back, hurt me more than any pain he inflicted on me.

"Don't lie to me!" he screeched "Kasumi is mine! You were meant to bring her to me….you love her don't you! You love her now just as you did in her last life!"

This was grating on me like a sharp stone, "Yes!" I confessed "from the moment she was born I have loved Kasumi! Not in the way I loved Reika, she was more like a sister….but once again I am telling you that they are not the same soul, they are two very separate beings!"

"Shut up!" he threw me by my wings and scraped me along the ground like dirt….if not for the venom I could defeat him…I could but deep down I wouldn't. "They are the same soul! Its just another shell! I know this because Reika and I were connected in a way that you two never were, that is how I knew she was dead…I felt it in my heart, the same feeling I felt when I knew she was reborn in Kasumi's body!"

I was about to confess a secret I had kept hidden for years, one I had promised never to utter, but for Kasumi's sake, I had to. "Noboru you fool!" I growled "Reika is alive!"

His jaw dropped, "Liar" he breathed, "that can't be true".

"It is" I insisted, "she is alive and well, she is married and bore her husband three daughters, they live far from here….occasionally I visit".

I heard him stumble back…. "No" he breathed heavily…"not my Reika" there came a long silence. Finally he spoke "this changes nothing, I will not allow you to have Kasumi…I will not allow you even a moments joy with her! She is coming for you, I feel her drawing near, I will take her as my wife…and once you hear the noises she screams upon our wedding night…I will end your suffering!"

Something sparked me, the thought of him touching her….I had supressed this anger so many times, but now it bubbled like never before. "Kasumi….is mine" I told him "even if you kill me…that will never change. I feel joy even in all this pain…she is what gives me joy…..loving her….gives me joy! You can kill me but I will die smiling, because I have loved her!"

There was nothing he could do to respond, he knew I now had nothing to lose….my life was to come to an end soon; I could say every hateful thing I now felt in my heart. This death was worth it…because had at least one last tender moment with her.

**Heya, chapter five is coming soon please let me know what you think of it! ****It will get better I promise. **


	5. Temptation and fear

**Chapter 5**

**Temptation and fear**

Yoshi's POV

"Are you ready brother?" I asked Katashi as he finished sheathing his last sword, he had a total of five hidden weapons.

He responded with a nod, there was no doubt that Katashi was the best person to ask Morio for his aid, the two had formed quite a bond over fire, it had been a while since his last visit to the northern Kingdoms. I raised an eyebrow at my brother; I wondered why he seemed so agitated.

I was about to ask him when Airi entered, she threw her beautiful arms about me…the very smell of her still stirred the same nerves I felt when I was a teenage boy. She kept me so young at heart and kept a smile on my face even in the darkest of times.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked her.

She nodded "your brother Kenta remains here…much to the delight of Yuna, the soldiers respect him and will follow his orders in Katashi's stead. We'll be perfectly fine" she assured, she then took my hands "I'm so glad you came back, even if it was brief…I hope our sons prove to as good a brother to Aya as you are to Kasumi. Be safe my hero" she planted a light kiss on my lips.

I knelt and leaned my head upon the space where my baby grew beneath "keep yourselves safe" I uttered placing my palm gently upon her stomach…. "It's a girl" I told her, "I can feel it".

She kissed me again, "well come back safe and soon, she'll need you…just as much as I do".

A few moments later she left; Katashi sneered and rolled his eyes. I had to say something now "Katashi what's wrong? Kasumi is safe; with the help of the north we'll win this battle effortlessly….why do you appear so aggravated? You can tell me dragon breath"

I could see in his eyes he longed to tell me….but like my father his ego kept his emotions behind a stoic mask. "I'm often aggravated" he countered, "let's just hurry, Katsu and that maid of his are probably almost there…knowing our brother as well as we do he is bound to say something foolish and offend Morio…or worse the woman he travel with, in which case I doubt he'll make it there alive".

I wished his ego would not hinder him from opening up to me, there was a time when he was younger that he told me everything, now he retreated into himself, he would rather pretend he had no emotion than show any. I noticed he only grew agitated when Airi entered, he had reacted the same way when he saw Yuna, Kenta's bride…._does he simply not approve of our chosen mates_?

Kenta entered, Katshi rolled his eyes at his fellow triplet, "I see you managed to tear yourself away from your female long enough to bid your brothers farewell" he mocked, Kenta was much too serene by nature to even concern himself with that comment.

Instead he got right to the point and handed me a small white handkerchief, "This is for Kasumi" he told me "I am aware that she will not return to us, this is what I always used to dry her tears with when she was younger. Give this to her…if ever she is sad and needs to dry her tears, tell her to use this and keep her brothers in mind".

We stared at him for a moment….one day he would make the most excellent father, "I shall do this for you" I assured "just make sure Airi and mother are safe".

He bowed his head, "they will be under my constant protection" he responded. "Good luck brothers, I wish I could join you….but I realise that one of us must remain and keep watch of the armies".

I nodded, "You will receive word from us soon, once we have firmly secured the aid of Lord Morio and his army we will send for ours, you will lead them to us and we'll march east".

Katashi was no longer a part of the convocation he just walked on ahead..._honestly he takes after father in the most irritating ways_.

* * *

Sora's POV

-Flashback-

"_Ow!" she cried and began to sob, smell the blood as it trickled from the graze upon her knee. Kasumi had fled from her servants, her father would reprimand them for certain, after all who loses a two year old so easily? "Ow…my leg! Mama! Daddy! It hurts so much!" she blubbered, not even her brothers could come. It was another rare moment where she was left alone._

_It pained me to hear her crying….why hadn't the servant come yet? Did they even realise she was missing? Imbeciles! She raised herself up, whimpering and began toddling on when again she tripped, her face was about to hit the ground, till I swooped in and caught her just in time._

_She cautiously peered up at me with eyes that were still much too big for her face, but still very sweet with the lingering promise of beauty. Kasumi let out a tiny gasp, "pretty eyes" she cooed pointing at them directly. I could not help but mimic her smile, it was most infectious._

"_You should not run away from your protectors Kasumi" I softly warned, "they are trusted to look after you for a reason little princess"._

_She said nothing until she giggled and clapped her hands "they're so purple! Pretty, pretty eyes!" she gushed, I then felt her stare at me…her eyes so keen "why won't you look at me?" She asked, I could not answer…she was too young to understand my blindness. I ultimately realised my mistake in approaching her._

_I smiled down on her "listen Kasumi…you won't remember this…you will wait here for your servants" I then placed my hand on her forehead, erasing my part in the incident. _

_I was out of sight when the little imp Jaken came racing to her "Kasumi!" he shrieked "how dare you run away! You're just like you mother you know that, she was always running off, if something happens to you Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin will kill me"._

"_I'm sorry master Jaken" she sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. _

_He muttered and grumbled under his breath and helped her to her feet, they walked on in silence, till Kasumi's little voice spoke up "master Jaken what is your favourite colour?"_

"_I don't know!" he responded grumpily._

_She simply shrugged, "I think mine might be purple….yeah purple, it's so pretty"_

_Jaken, narrowed his __eyes at the young girl, "you're a strange one, just like your mother"._

-End of flashback-

My mind circled with memories of Kasumi….I was determined to make her my last thought. I felt as though her healing had gone to waste, she had gotten rid of the poison for my body, only for me to be injected with more a few hours later.

This was to be a slow and painful death….I did have it all…once, I had the throne waiting for me, I had my brother, I had Reika…who was like a sister, I had the love of my subjects and then it was all snatched away in an instant. I'm so sick of living in darkness….even on the brightest of days I see no light.

Kasumi….her scent lingered on my nose, her warmth was felt over every inch of my skin and I could still feel the strands of her tresses between my fingers. These thoughts of her made dying so much easier and eased the pain spreading through my body.

"_Sora_" I heard her voice echo in my ear "_Sora if this message reaches you, then please know that I am coming for you_". This was odd….then I remembered, the wind was her ally and would sometimes carry messages for her, Kasumi was coming for me…this time it would be the brave little princess to the rescue.

* * *

Katsu's POV

"So" I began after what seemed like hours of silence, "why so eager to come with me?"

She sighed, "My lord I am an arrow maid and so by nature it is my instinct to aid those in need of me".

I raised an eyebrow and with a swipe of my hand the earth did a brief Mexican heat wave sending the birds and animals squawking. Sun blinked in amazement as the mountain rose and fell in an instant at command, "as you can see in this form I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so why not admit that you liked the thought of being alone with me…because you kind like _me_"

Her eyes turned wide and she blushed brightly, it was a true delight to witness such heat rise to the cheeks of one so chaste, her innocence marked by red desire, enflaming her entire face. Then when her eyes changed, I realised it as not desire….it was anger. "How dare you!" she yelled at me she your then pointed her bow and arrow at me "if you ever make such implication about me again, Long shot will see throat is no longer safe passage for those vile words".

I stared at her for a moment, really focused and raised my eyebrow, "Long shot? That's your bow's name? How original" I walked onward, I heard her lower her bow and could tell she was confused. "By the way….it is not a crime to feel nice things for someone, it is however a crime when you deny it".

I kept walking, I was expecting her to say another word, but when she did…it had my heart racing, with just two words "thank you!" she called, I looked over my shoulder, I looked at her. "That's why I'm doing this…to thank you" she came closer "when I missed my target I was overcome with pain…that is the punishment every arrow maid must face if she misses her target. It's a punishment I willingly face, it eased my shame….but when you stayed with me, holding my hand the entire time…you made me feel like I had nothing to be ashamed of, that I didn't deserve this punishment. So…I am eternally grateful to you….and I will protect you, even if you do not need it, I need to make sure you survive this".

Now she had me speechless…_she wanted to protect me? Me?_ There was no need for it and yet she wanted to risk her life for mine. I did the boldest thing…I took her hand; no woman other than my mother had ever wanted to protect me...Sun, such a beautiful blessing.

What astounded me was that she didn't pull away, in comfortable silence we walked hand in hand…I had walked these paths so many times in my travel, my friend the earth my only companion…it was nice to walk this way with someone, well not just someone…it was nice to walk this way with Sun.

Was this how my brother's and father felt when they held the hands of their women? If so….I envied them one thing, that they could feel this way forever…I knew this one of mine was to be short lived.

"Is something wrong Lord Katsu?" she asked sheepishly.

I sighed down cast my eyes, "you know very well that there is," I answered and gazed at her meaningfully, she knew it too…there was certain doom casting its shadow around us, if we carried on this way, it would swallow us whole.

"We'll soon find sister Kasumi" she promised "then you and I can't part ways for good".

This cut into me sharply, not only would I no longer be able to see Sun, but my little sister would be going with her, I would lose them both all at once.

* * *

Hikari's POV

"Lord Sesshomaru…it is not wise to go through there" I warned, I could tell beneath his stone mask that I had again irritated him. I suppose it's lucky his daughter was a member of the sisterhood I lead; otherwise I'm sure he would have taken my tongue.

"Is this not a quicker way?" he inquired, his voice revealing some of the annoyance he felt.

I sighed heavily….whenever he spoke to me, even harshly…I felt a flutter of desire, something I had supposedly vanquished when I chose this path of mine. "Yes" I answered plainly, "yes it is…however, that path of the forest is said to be cursed, it shows you things…I do not recall what, but many have been driven mad, some even refuse to leave and have died there".

Despite my warning he carried onward, his daughter remained closely at his side, she was just like him…in some ways. Though it went against my very nature I followed, all this…I didn't have to do it, I could have easily commanded Kasumi to drop this mission of hers. I did this…because given the chance I would follow Lord Sesshomaru anywhere.

"Come" I called to the reluctant she-demons behind me, "be wary though, our bows are no good here".

With that we all entered, even though we managed to stay together at first, the trees began to play their tricks. One by one we split apart and were surrounded by a dark mist. I walked alone in search of the others, I felt a daunting doom descending, a cold chill, colder than the winter air. Suddenly a figure in white appeared before me, lovelier than anything and again made my heart flutter, "Lord Sesshomaru!" I breathed.

I ran to him like a lost little girl, he shone like a saviour and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him. "Lord Sesshomaru…the others are still missing, did Kasumi disappear from your side also?"

To my utter shock…he took my hand in his claws and gaze down at me intensely, "I have waited so long" he uttered, "so long to be alone with you…I will do this last thing for my daughter, once we have saved her crow, will you leave the arrow maids? Come rule the western lands at my side….stay with me, be mine".

I was putty in his claws; I was submissive to his every dominant demand, "but what of your wife and children?" I uttered quietly, so lost in his golden eyes "and the arrow maids…if I so much as kiss you…I will lose my powers"

He took my chin between thumb and index finger "my sweet Hikari…do not place such obstacles before us…nothing matters, we will both need to make sacrifices, but I can do that…if it means that in the end…I can finally have you"….

His face was getting closer, his lips inching closer to mine which trembled with a deep yearning to be pressed against. "Oh Sesshomaru" I whispered, "Yes….you can have me"…..

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

With a slash of my sword I broke the illusion cast over Kasumi was gone. She sat breathlessly for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. It took her a moment to realise I was standing there. "Father" she breathed, reaching out to me.

I took her hand and pulled her up; she clung to me momentarily still unable to regain her composure. "What was that? Sora…he was standing right there…where did he go, father?" she asked me.

I smoothed her hair then held her at arm's length, "it was an illusion" I answered, I then observed her face as I asked her my question "is that truly what you want Kasumi?" I asked, "is _he_ truly what you want?"

She blinked at me, so confused and from her lips trembled the word "what?"

"This forest….it's possible that it shows us what we truly desire in our hearts" I explained, "that illusion of yours….it was Sora, holding a baby…a crow demon with white wings. I will ask again Kasumi….is he truly what you want? Are you that in love with me?"

Her mouth opened, it was as though she was hoping the words would just fall out of her mouth, eventually…she tearfully nodded and chocked her reply "yes father….I do…I love him and I want him more than anything".

She then looked away sheepishly, she was my daughter….it was my internal instinct to immediately want to grant her every wish. I could not promise her that I would succeed in granting this wish of hers, but I would certainly try. I did wonder if she ever really wanted to join the arrow maids, or if she did it because she knew I would have preferred it. "Then we best get moving" I said, "He doesn't have much time…we may already be too late".

Though it hurt me to hear her whimper, it was a fact she had to know, I had to prepare her for the worst.

"Oh Sesshomaru…" we heard a familiar voice utter, "Yes…you can have me…"

Kasumi and I exchanged looks and followed the voice. Soon we stumbled upon Hikari, I heard my daughter gasp…for Hikari was in the arms of an illusion, an illusion of me. Their lips were inching closer and closer….a blush was burning her cheeks.

The other me suddenly blazed with eyes red, this was more than an illusion…it was the demon that caused this, it had taken on my form….if I destroyed it, then this curse he had placed upon the forest would be gone. This would also mean a safer passage for my sons once they followed us East.

I leapt into the scene, just before their lips met; with one swing I annihilated the scum! Kasumi used her wind power to scatter the dark mist; she was much too lost in her desires to have done so before. The other arrow maid were revealed, appearing most disorientated, I heard one of them even call out for their mother.

Hikari quickly realised what had occurred and she reddened with shame and fury, her instant reaction was to blame me. "You!" she growled, "did I not warn you this would happen!"

I scowled at her, "are you really blaming me for your weaknesses?" I shot back, "besides even with this little interruption we will still make it there quicker than if we had taken the longer route".

She frowned deeply, all her sisters were watching her now…all of them confused. "Why were you not affected?" she demanded, "is there really nothing in the world you desire? There isn't anything you want?"

I sheathed my sword_, this female is so irksome, must I really explain myself_. "On the contrary" I began, "it is not that I desire nothing, it is not that I want nothing. Merely all I want and all I desire, I already have…there is nothing else I truly want for myself…as I said, I already have it".

Eyes now focused on me "I see" Hikari spoke after a long silence, "you really are that content with your life. Rin was all you ever desired; once you had her….she gave you everything else you ever wanted. Your very existence revolves around her….you love her that much".

I turned my back on her and continued walking; must I really answer the obvious things? She appeared so sad and looked to me as though I was meant to comfort her, to say sweet things, to thank her for her interest in me. I however simply wished that this female would understand that there was only one thing I cared for, my family, anything or anyone else…they were nothing to me. Hikari could be as sad as she wanted, Rin may have taught me compassion…but I only showed it to the right people who I felt deserved it.

Kasumi chased after me, "Should we send them away father?" she asked me quietly, "after all, I do not intend to remain with them after we have saved Sora".

"No" I answered "they are your safety net, if we do not manage to save Sora, something tells me you would rather join them, living a life of complete chastity".

There was no denying I was right, I could tell in her eyes that she would never love again, if we were too late, at least she would have the arrow maids there.

"How is mother?" Kasumi asked me "you feel what she does…is she alright, I miss her so much".

"She is…fine" I responded "she misses all of us; Kenta, Yuna and Airi are of great comfort to her. However…her nightmares have returned and she internally calls to me for comfort…so you see we really do need to hurry".

I disliked being this far from my kingdom and so far from Rin, at least this time…it was not her in danger.

* * *

Katashi's POV

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud stepping slowly through the forest, the branches of the trees was reaching out to us sharper than claws. Yoshi simply shook his head in reply; _use your words brother_ I thought internally.

"It's the forest fear" came a female voice; we both turned to our left and saw that Katsu and the arrow maid Sun standing there, hand in hand….._really Katsu, you too_? I let out a sigh of disappointment, _why is everyone falling in love_? _They're all so__ pathetic_.

"Lady Sun, why has it earned this name?" Yoshi asked politely.

"It was ten years ago" she began "…after your father killed his treacherous general, Gorou, his power leaked into this part of the forest, it took form of another demon that has been almost impossible to kill, Lord Morio from north has supposedly tried for years now, but not even he or the incredible spiritual powers of his wife, Lady Mana is able to vanquish it. For the last ten years it's been quiet, almost unnoticeable and its victims were not so many, over the past year however, not many have stepped a single toe in here and have taken the longer route."

I growled a little "Why didn't he come to us for help!" I said in frustration, "Morio is our ally and should know we would aid him!"

Katsu inched closer to Sun and whispered, "Do not stray far okay"

She simply nodded in response.

This was the quicker way and we the sons of Sesshomaru could easily defeat the wickedness of Gorou as our father once did.

We continued walking on till suddenly…vines came at us, they snatched Sun and held her against a tree. Katsu raged in a way I had never seen before, so angry that the earth beneath our feet began to quake, the earth was his friend and yet its vines held Sun captive and it looked like he ws about to into a black whole and consume the earth like a vengeful beast. As Yoshi and I fought off the other vines Katsu tried to free Sun by uprooting the tree…it did not move and my fire power did nothing to frazzle them.

"Get off her!" Katsu screeched…in his recuse however he too was kidnapped by the vines and was pinned to the tree next Sun. "Sun hold on…I will free you!" he promised. Yoshi strode towards them both, hoping to save them, however he was caught himself.

I was getting angrier than before, I was ready to blow…however I had to hold back…_if I conjure too much fire I'll turn them and this entire forest to ash_. With the poisoned claws I had inherited from my father, I swiped at them…still it did not work. "Let my brothers go!" I demanded and threw myself upon the vines using everything I had, claw, fangs and sword! They clasped about my wrists and ankles, I too was then captured.

The glade cleared and a voice came "Ah Katashi….yes Gorou remembers you, you were hot-headed even as a child, the very embodiment of your fathers demonic rage" it spoke sending an unwanted to chill down my spine. I figure appeared centre of the glade, a scarlet-eyed shadow of the dead Gorou, his spirit so anger it morphed into an entirely new demon . "No wonder she did not love you….no wonder she married another".

That's what had me almost paralysed…he mentioned, _her_…how she had forsaken me for another, more mild mannered, someone who was sophisticated and charming, someone who showed his emotions well.

"Katashi don't listen to him!" Yoshi yelled to me.

"Please Katashi!" Katsu pleaded, struggling against the vines, "you're stronger than that, out of all us you are the most like father…you know he would not be so easily defeated!"

Shadow Gorou laughed, "Like his father huh? His father never lost the woman he loved…in fact women have always wanted him….Katashi in that respect you are nothing like him!"

I tried to break free of the vines, when a voice…a soft voice came, it was _her_! "How amusing" she spoke, a cruel glare in her eyes, "Katashi…you realise that you never did love me, but I was the closest thing you ever had and ever will have to it. You were so close to falling for me…so close….and yet now so far. How does it feel that your one chance came and went?"

Her name was Suki...and I was very close to loving her, but I knew this wasn't her, the rational part of my brain as well as the cries from my brothers were telling me this was all an illusion. Suki was not finished "you are after Noboru…but you are no better than him. Like him you envy your brothers…you envy them and I bet you have thought of taking their women!" she laughed, something inside me churned….she spoke one truth just then…I did envy them, almost to the point of resenting them! "Which one would you have?" The fake Suki continued, "For an ageing hum Airi is quite delightful, very young at heart still…I'm sure Yoshi would agree she is quite the gentle lover, I bet she would take very good care of you" she paused to giggle and I heard Yoshi yell in honour of his wife. "Or how about Yuna? She served a goddess most of her life, I bet she'll know how to make you feel like a god!" Suki walked closely to Sun and took her by the chin, Katsu began snarling, "Or how about the newest addition? Pretty Sun….little arrow maid….she reeks a virginal purity, wouldn't you just love to be the first to claim her?"

"Don't touch her!" Katsu snarled at Suki, he then looked to me and saw I was struggling "don't listen Katashi, please…you're not a bad person, for wanting someone, you are nothing like Noboru!"

"Yes!" Yoshi put in "brother we love you! Please! Fight this…the woman before you isn't Suki, even still the real Suki was not the one for you, she is out there waiting for you, wondering when you'll come find her…don't keep her waiting by wasting your time here! Please brother!"

Another woman's voice began to giggle, "Brother? Yoshi you have no brothers…or sisters, you are an only child, an orphan" these words came from a woman whose eyes were as blue as Yoshi's.

"Who are you?" Katsu demanded.

She looked intensely upon Yoshi, as she answered "I am princess Amaya….I am Yoshi's mother".

So that was the woman who brought my brother into the world….she was the reason for his previous curse. Yoshi stared with wide eyes. "No" he breathed, "leave me alone!"

Amaya laughed loudly, "why? I am your flesh and blood…I am your real family….these posers who raised you, do you really think they care for you? They have demonic blood and will live on long after you're dead, they will forget all about you Yoshi, you mean as little to them as you did to me, fact is no one has ever wanted you".

"That's not true!" Katsu insisted, "Yoshi you are our brother, mother told me the first words I ever spoke, was your name, Yoshi was my first word, you're my big brother and I'm proud to call you that! We are your family! Katashi say something!"

I couldn't I was too lost in Suki, she was telling me how lonely I would be, she told me I would end up like Noboru and hurt my brothers in my jealous rage, I would burn them alive.

"Little Sun" Chuckled a creepy masculine voice, it was a cat demon…he eyed up Sun like she was dinner, "you are so very lovely even still" he touched her cheek, "Suki wasn't right about one thing was she, neither Katashi or Katsu can be the first to claim you….I was".

Katsu appeared shocked again struggled to be free, "get your hands off her!" he ordered, Sun winced away.

"Tell him" the cat demon spoke, "tell them how you gave yourself to me….after drinking so much sake, you let me take advantage of you….tell him how much you fear that I will find you and take you again, tell him that I Kiiechi was the very reason you joined the arrow maids and why you flinch when another man dares to touch you!"

"NO!" Sun cried in despair, "Leave me!" Leave me alone!"

Suki was getting closer and closer to me…"Poor Katashi….no woman will ever love you, but the thing that frightens you more than that….is that you may not have it in yourself to love anyone, you may not be capable, after all you simple affection wasn't enough for me, but what if that was all you had to give? What if I took it all and now there is simply nothing left? You are just like the enemy you intend to defeat, you have seen the similarities yourself".

Princess Amaya, Yoshi's birth mother struck his face "you think now your curse is gone you are free of me? I still haunt you because every time you look into the mirror it's my eyes you see, not Rin's, not Sesshomaru's…mine, they are not your family, you have none because I didn't want you! Your children…your wife, they also pity you! Airi…the pretty lily of your heart, you have trapped her, she married you because no one else would, my internal ugliness rests inside you still…you weak little human. You are still so very, very ugly inside and out…you know you are….ugly, ugly….ugly!"

Kiiechi leaned in closer to Sun, she screamed louder, "you remember don't you…how easily I took you, you really think that being an arrow maid has purified what I have tainted? You are ruined, you knew that…you knew that I had ruined you for any other man, that is why you joined the arrow maids".

"Listen to me all of you!" Katsu yelled "I am not affected by this…because this dreges up your fears and sorrows from the past. That is why it has no effect on me, I don't let the past cling to me, the moment is where I live…do the same! Its time you faced your past…only then can we all have a future! Please say you hear me!"

There was silence, our illusions mocked us, "I hear you Katsu!" Sun finally spoke, she glared at her illusion, "Kiiechi….I no longer need to fear you, I have grown now and you can't hurt me ever again! I am free of you! Do you hear me? I DO NOT FEAR YOU!" With that last scream, the illusion of Kiichie vanished.

The vines around Sun broke and instantly she used her bow to free Katsu, he brought her into a tight embrace "Listen to me, Yoshi, Katashi…Sun and I cannot help you…to destroy them…you must face them, do not cower!"

"I know!" Yoshi uttered weakly, he glared at the illusion of his birth mother, "I know you physically brought me into this world, but that doesn't mean that you're my mother!" he roared "my mother is a kind and gentle woman, who loves me so unconditionally! She cared for me, loved me…she is Lady Rin of the western lands! I have a father too, Sesshomaru! He is the man I hope to one day become and I hope I'm as good a father to my children as he was to me! As for my brothers and sister…they have looked up to me, when others have regarded me as a feeble human, in their eyes I was near invincible! My wife….my Airi, my children…I am so loved and you abandoning me…you leaving me to die was the best thing you ever did for me as a mother! I am Lord Yoshi…and I am loved beyond belief! And….I AM NOT UGLY!" in his heart wrenching words…Amaya was gone and Yoshi was free.

…It was up to me now, but Suki…she was too much for me to handle, I couldn't break this "admit it" she said maliciously, "Admit that you hate your brothers, admit that you want nothing more than to take their women for your own…because you are just like Noboru! Admit it…you are incapable of love!"

I could not deny anything….maybe she was right, this envy I felt was turning into resentment…soon I would even end up hating them for their happiness. _If that's the case…it's best I die here now_.

_Father…forgive me, I have failed you and mother…I was an unworthy son_.

The air became colder and suddenly ice crept across the glade, "what's happening!" Sun cried out holding to Katsu. The ice crept up my vines, once completely frozen I was able to shatter free of them. Suki…the fake Suki was cast in ice and with one kick she was gone.

A sudden silence fell…I did not know if it was the peace that followed the hurricane's passing or merely the eye of the storm. We gathered together in a circle, our weapons at the ready.

"Has no one warned you" came a voice so soft…like new fallen snow, "it is dangerous to wander through here without a guide".

From the darkness emerged a radiant silver light, her hair flowed down into long dark tresses that were entwined with glistening white flowers, the edges of the petals rimmed with frost. Her eyes were to luminous orbs or sapphire blue and emerald green…she had pupils, no black dot in the centre of her eye to interrupt the beautiful collaboration of the green and blue in them. About her fell a mysterious snow, just upon her and when it stuck to her hair they turned to diamonds and with a graceful shake of her hair she was free of them. Her lips…they were pale and pink and her ears pointed. She walked to us in a silk white kimono…so lovely…so enchanting.

"Who are you!" I demanded, conjuring a ball of fire in my hand, I knew how to melt the little ice princess.

She smiled and shook her head, she laid her hand over the fire and put it out, silver smoke followed it with a loud his, she had just put out my flame and strangely, she had also calmed my inner flames and I was losing my desire to battle her.

"You need to cool off there" she teased, for a moment she had me captivated again.

"Who are you?" I repeated "and why did you help us…what is it you want".

With another flip of her hair and cascade of diamonds she spoke and released my hand, "I am Takara…I am the daughter of Rieka….I intend to fight on my mother's behalf and save her old friend Sora….will you accept me? Lord Katashi?...

**Rinshy**!

**Rinshy! I want to give a quick shout out to her because she is an amazing writer and I recommend you read her stories! Do it because you won't regret it! **

**Okay this chap was a little crappy I know but it will get better, next chap will be more Rin/Sess happening **


	6. the villain you made

**Chapter 6**

**The villain you made**

Noboru's POV

-Flashback-

"_Noboru!" Reika giggled, even at seven years of age she was enchanting, we were so young…so happy. "Noboru you promised you would play with me! __You and Sora now come on!"_

_She dragged me away into the hills where Sora waited under a tree for us. "What are we playing?" I asked, our fingers still laced together. _

_She smiled dreamily at Sora as she answered me "we're going to play weddings…I'll be the bride, Sora will be the groom and you can be the priest"._

_My heart fell into my stomach…why him? When we played heroes….she was the damsel, he was the hero that came to save her and I was always the villain. When we played families, he was the husband, she was the wife and I…I was the nosey neighbour who was always bothering the couple and they would have to try and escape me!_

"_Reika!" Sora whined, what right did he have to complain? He was the luckiest boy in the world, "I don't want to be the groom! It's too weird; can't Noboru be your groom? He'd be a better one than me"_

_Reika pouted sulkily and pursed her lips "no!" she retorted taking hold of Sora's arm, "I want you to be the groom Sora, you're always the groom! Please!" she begged so sweetly, she didn't know how much she was hurting my young heart._

"_Fine" Sora sighed, giving into her…I did not believe his reluctance for even a moment…he was so unaware of just how much I hated him…even at eight years of age…I loathed him!_

_An hour later we went exploring, Sora narrowed his eyes and shaded them from the sun "there is a river…one mile ahead" he informed._

_Reika clasped her hands and squealed, "You have such good sight Sora, no one can see as far as you can!" she praised._

"_I can see pretty far too Reika, my eyes are good too" I insisted._

_She momentarily smiled at me then put her attention back to Sora, "I know, you have very good vision….Sora's is better though….his eyes are so lovely, don't you think so?"_

_It was his eyes she loved best? I would take them…make them mine…one day I will have his eyes!_

-End of flashback-

There he was chained and helpless…he was once so strong and invincible…my twin, the favoured one! I hate him! I had now made him so weak that he couldn't even lift his head. I grabbed his head and yanked it up, so I could look at him…he could sense it was me.

"You had it all…you had the looks, the brains, the strength, the throne….everyone loved you! I wanted one thing!" I snarled at him, "I wanted one thing…I just wanted Reika! You took her…so I took the thing she admired most in you, I made you weaker…she still didn't want me. Apparently she didn't want you either in the end…who is she married to? Who is he?"

"I…I can't tell you" he wheezed, "I promised Rieka….I promised her children…I promised all of them".

I hit him across the face, "If taking Reika wasn't enough…now you want to take Kasumi!" I continued to rant "…I'm always the villain aren't I…I'm always the bad guy…I'm always the nosy neighbour you had to run from. Do you have any idea how that feels? Wonder why I become so dark and miserable? It's because I've lived my life your shadow!" I threw him upon the ground. "Kasumi is my last hope…I won't let you have her!"

I watched as he heaved to his hands and knees, so helpless, not knowing where to look…to think….he was once so strong and so powerful…yet here he was…crawling like an animal. "I…I'm sorry" he uttered, "…then again…I'm not really…truth is Noboru, I don't know what to feel for you anymore".

"Explain!" I demanded.

He tried to look in my direction, or at least the direction he thought my voice was coming from. His eye vacant of vision yet full of emotion. "I never realised it...thirty years ago I discovered the one person I felt close to, hated me…I found out you hated me! So much you sought to destroy me. Despite all that you did, I could not return that hate…however much I tried, I couldn't do it. Then Kasumi was born…it was then I started to detest you…because I wanted to see her, I wanted visually witness her life, but I had to content myself with sounds and smells. Now looking back I see that I should be somewhat grateful…it was you who lead me to her, let me watch over her and travel with her briefly, you believed she would not want me…because you took my eyes." He paused again, "There are many reasons why I have obeyed your every command, the first and foremost is so that I could possibly get my eyesight back….so that I could see Kasumi , secoundly…it gave me an excuse to look after Kasumi…until the only reason I needed was my genuine affection for her….and lastly because…because I realise…that it was I who made you this villain…for that I am sorry, however it is getting more difficult to feel sorry, because I am growing to hate you…almost as much as you hate me!" he paused as his wound twinge, "I'm sorry for Reika! I truly am"

He was right…he was the one that made me into this…and he will pay for that. It would seem….I would need to start taking matters into my own hand…the Western Lords…there is only one thing they hold dearer than their own lives….their women.

* * *

Rin's POV

"I can't take this anymore!" I growled, I was so tired from lack of sleep, the nightmares were getting worse and this fatigue of mine was in no way helping my Lord at all. Airi and Yuna frowned and averted their eyes uncomfortably. "My lord and children are out there somewhere fighting some battle and I'm here…just waiting around, doing nothing".

"I am in the same predicament" Airi sighed, "I hate being so far from my family…but what can we do?"

I continued looking out of the window, when Kenta entered, "mother…I am taking half our troops and marching east to meet father, the other half remain here to guard all of you".

Yuna leapt from her seat and with gracefully, almost liquid movement she sped to him with her delicate hands laid upon his chest and eyes twinkling up at him. "Kenta I beg you…please don't leave me, you are needed here, you can't go, you just can't!"

Kenta held her face in his hands, "would you really allow me to remain here and do nothing while my family risks their lives? Does that sound at all like the man you fell for?"

Yuna couldn't even look at him because she knew he was right….out of all my sons he was the wisest, a trait he got from his father. His lovely bride sulked away and sat with Airi while Kenta 's eyes lingered on her for a moment, she seemed so defeated.

"You're not going alone" I told him in the same authority tone I used when he was a child.

"I am aware of this" he responded, "as I have mentioned before half of our soldiers will becoming with me".

I smirked at him "and your mother".

His eyes turned wide, "mother, you know father would not agree to that".

I rolled my eyes "You know well I am the only person who can defy him, its time I abused such power, now let's ready my horse".

"Then we're coming too!" Yuna stated.

I shook my head, "no, you both must remain here that is an order".

There both frowned at me and pouted, Kenta tried to persuade me but I turned to him and simply said "Kenta, I don't care how old you are I am still your mother and you will obey me! We leave now".

As he gave in a sudden chill swept through, a guard came scrambling in, "Lord Kenta! He's here!" those were the guards last words, before he a sword stuck out his chest and river of blood formed at his feet. More blood flowed in like a flood…all the guards…were dead.

Yuna and Airi screamed at the top of their lungs, Kenta readied himself…a knife threw through the air, the sharp point directed at me, it was coming so quick that I had no chance to dodge it. Kenta…my little boy jumped before me and shielded me. I felt a warm wetness drop upon my face…his blood, Yuna screamed, Airi screamed…I screamed.

"Kenta!" I cried as I held my dying baby, "Kenta please hold on my son…please I beg you!"

Yuna came and knelt beside me, "Please my love!" she sobbed frantically, "Stay with me! Stay with me I can't live without you, I refuse to!"

He smiled faintly at her and weakly brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Y-Yuna…thank you….thank you…for loving me" his words made her cry even more.

"I will always love you! I won't stop! Please stay please!" She begged, Airi came and embraced her from behind, trying to calm her as she grew my hysterical.

Kenta eyes looked up at me, this was my worst nightmare…he was slipping from me….my little baby was slipping from me. In my eyes I was not holding a fully grown half demon, I was holding my little boy who was looking up at me so lost and even a little bit afraid and there was nothing I could do to save him, no I beg you….I beg you, don't take my baby, don't take him from me!

"Kenta, my little Kenta hold on please" I pleaded, my tears falling on his face. He did this…he gave his life for his parents, he save both me and Sesshomaru in one movement…but it was our job as parents to protect him ….I failed. "hold on…keep your eyes open".

"But mother" he uttered feebly "I'm getting so sleepy…I can't stay awake…mother I'm slipping, I can't hold on".

I gripped at his hand as though I could literally hold him here and drag him from the clutches of death. "Oh please don't, please….please!" it was no good, he was growing paler by the second, he was identical to his brothers who all looked just like their father which only added to the pain, it was though everything I loved was dying in my arms. "I'm so sorry my dearest…I'm sorry!"

"I'm not" he spoke sweetly, "for you…for father, for all our family I would face a ten thousand painful deaths, if it would give you all even a mere ten seconds of extra life…I love you, all of you…I am _e__ternally grateful_ to you". He then looked at Airi who cried silently for him "you will take care of my brother, Yoshi, won't you?" he asked, when she nodded he smiled, "thank you for loving him…thank you for my nieces and nephews".

Airi hugged tighter to Yuna, who was still screaming in agony she struggled free and came closer to Kenta, ignoring the pool of blood, "you need to live" she hiccupped, "You need to live….because you are going to be a father Kenta! I'm with child!"

My heart broke in two; he had to stay now… he had to! Kenta now wept and he wanted to hold on but knew he couldn't fight this inevitable death, "I'm sorry Yuna….I wanted nothing more than to raise a family with you…." Those were his last words.

Kenta….was…dead…..

A dead silence screamed so loud that I thought my ears would bleed….he looked like he was sleeping…like a little angel there in my arms, I began to rock him back and forth like I did when he was a child and struggling to fall to sleep.

With our eyes burning with, anger hate and sorrow we suddenly noticed we were surrounded by crow demons. There standing over us, was Noboru with a chained Sora at his side, the stench of poison leaking from his skin, he was dragged though the blood like a ragdoll.

"It was his own fault really" Noboru sighed, "he shouldn't have got in the way".

I roared and if I was not holding my son I would have leapt upon him, "Sesshomaru…is going to kill you! No…he'll torture you first, he'll let all of us do so…then he'll kill you…or maybe he'll keep you alive, death would be too good for you!"

He laughed at me, and ignored me, he looked about the throne room, "I like it here, it's very nice actually, I will like it here", he then stared down at her "you three…Kasumi, that arrow maid Sun, you'll all be mine….I will chain your men and make them watch as I take every one of you, one at a time, then all together".

Bile rose to my throat, I really thought I was going to be sick….that won't happen; my lord and sons would never allow that!

"Kenta will be brought back to life!" Yuna spoke up suddenly, "his father carries that power in his sword Tetsaiga! He will be brought back to me and then he'll take his revenge".

I felt a sharp pang in my chest and Noboru knew why, because he laughed, "were you never told? Kenta cannot be brought back by Tetsaiga a second time, it only works once….why don't you explain dear lady Rin?"

Yuna and Airi blinked in confusion and waited for me to explain, "you see….when the triplet were born, only Katashi and Katsu came out alive" I explained, they let out a gasp, "Sesshomaru brought him back with the sword….it cannot be done a second time, Kenta never knew this".

"So…he cannot be saved…at all?" Yuna choked, all I could do was shake my head, she let out another cry.

Noboru laughed, "Chain them…give them something to keep them quiet" he tugged at his brother's chain, "put him with them…if he stirs too much, give him more poison but not enough to kill him right away. I'm off to fetch Sun, my favourite little Kasumi will be brought to me by her father"…..

_Sesshomaru…I failed you, I failed our family._

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"Father what is it?" Kasumi asked desperately as I clutched at my chest, "Father are you in pain? Are you not wearing the locket?"

"It's your mother!" I growled, "I have never felt this much pain in her heart before, it's almost consuming….something has happened, something….extremely bad, we have to turn back". I then turned and started in the other direction.

"But father? What about Sora?" she whimpered clutching at her bow.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I do not care what happens to him…our family needs us, if you would prefer to head on and save your little crow rather than you kin then you are not the daughter I raised".

I knew this hurt her and immediately though perhaps a little reluctantly she followed me. A wind picked up with a familiar scent that came from my home in the west…the crows were there….Sora was there….Kenta….his blood! I raged and sparks flew, I morphed into my full dog demon form, "Kasumi…get on!" I demanded, she obeyed.

"Father what is it?" she asked, the arrow maids bellow gazed up confused, I didn't care but I newest they would follow; I did have their newest member with me. Hopefully Katashi, Katsu and Yoshi were making fast progress in the north.

When I felt a sharp pang in my nose, followed by a trickle of blood…I was certain something was wrong and I raged….one of the crows had punched my wife on the nose in order to hurt me.

_Rin…I'm coming I will fix this, whatever has broken your heart I will mend it! Kenta….you had better be alive I will not forgive your death!_

* * *

Katashi's POV

"Tell me…Lady Takara, what is it you hope to accomplish?" Katsu asked curiously as we wandered the rest of the way through the dark forest, her white aura illuminating our way.

"Lord Katsu…I have the gift of foresight, I know what Noboru intends to do next" she explained, "Sora has always been there for my family and I feel it is my duty to help, if all goes according to my plan then all will be well, however I need your assistance".

"Very well, then tell us what he plans to do" Yoshi demanded, "if you know then tell us".

"Alas I cannot reveal that knowledge to you Lord Yoshi, it is only I the seer who can alter the future, if I tell anyone else or let them do so then it could be fatal, more lives will be taken" she responded.

Sun's eyebrows twitched, "more lives? Whose?" she asked.

"I cannot say who in particular, but already there are many lives lost in this obsessive pursuit…however as I said if all goes well then all should be well but a great deal of sacrifice is to be made, not only on my part…but also another's…a life for a life and one may be brought back".

So much blood had been spilled, all because of one woman….it is strange, but a part of me…a sickening part, understood Noboru's pain. I had a horrible feeling that he and I had more in common than I would have liked.

"Lord Katashi" spoke a timid voice, I looked to my side and there Takara walked beside me, "would it be alright if I walked along side you?" Her eyes were hidden by long lashes.

Yes you certainly can, "you may do as you please" I responded icily, she smiled up at me, "what are you smiling about? I don't care where you walk".

She still smiled "you're very sad aren't you my lord" she uttered, my eyes widened the tiniest fraction that it was unnoticeable.

"Sorrow is a petty emotion, I do not dabble in its waters made of tears" I bit back.

"I see what you mean my Lord…but still I must disagree with you" her tone was sheepish, a huge difference from the cool confident seer that spoke before, why was she acting this way around me? I looked over my shoulder; we were walking faster than the others, who seemed engrossed in their own convocation.

I was not much of a talker and yet she coaxed words from my mouth so easily, "do you now? Let me guess to you sorrow is a beautiful bitter sweetness?"

She giggled, "Actually I do and I could not have thought of a better way of putting it myself" she paused for a moment, "though I do not think tears should be released so freely, they are precious gems formed in the soul and spill from the eyes, they are filled with our deepest emotions such as fear, love and hate and even joy….they are to be spent wisely and upon those truly worthy of them".

I loved the way she spoke, she meant everything she said and Takara spoke so freely around me as though she had known me for years. "I take it you have met such a being worthy of these gems as you call them".

She blushed and looked away from me, "well….perhaps, though I cannot say for sure, I am the ever-knowing, not ever-seeing, the future changes due to the choices made….the path I must follow requite me to be focused, the man worthy of my tears can never have them…so he should never know of the future we could have had, the thing I have seen had I not now dedicated my life to this mission".

There was silence…I wanted to say something…anything…all I could think of was "you speak too much".

She giggled again "I am told that often".

We carried on together, she did most of the talking, "I should tell you though" she began, "your father has headed back west…I cannot tell you why I'm afraid, we should hurry…Morio needs to lend us his army and then we must hasten back". I should tell you though" she began, "your father has headed back west…I cannot tell you why I'm afraid, we should hurry…Morio needs to lend us his army and then we must hasten back west to meet our father".

"Your mother, she started this …why does she not end it herself?" I inquired.

Takara looked sadly away, "my mother is a coward…she refuses to face her past, even for a friend who has risked his life many times to help her" a faint smile then touched her lips "it's strange, her cowardice taught me bravery, just like Noboru's cruelty taught me kindness. Sorrow taught me how to laugh…anger taught me patience, we can never know joy if we don't first feel sadness and we will never know love unless we accept the darkness of hate….it's all so strange, isn't it?".

There was a word for her….quirky perhaps, or even unique…she had a certain sweetness, she had the wisdom of one thousands of years old and yet the meekness of one so young, "you speak irrelevantly" I stated coldly.

She sighed and nodded, "yes that's true, but I must try to remain irrelevant from most current topics so that I do not give anything away, you see the information I give you must benefit me in my mission so the ultimately I can save your family Lord Katashi", her cheeks deepened red "however it seems I have been a little careless around you, I have revealed far more to you than anyone else, I shall have to be careful".

I gave a little "hm" in response, I was behaving coldly to her and yet she reacted as though I were the most tender person she had ever known, as though she saw more good in me than anyone else, despite seeing the darkness in my heart when she saved us in the forest.

"Just to clarify my Lord" she spoke again, "you are nothing like Noboru…and I _know_ you are capable of love, you will fall in love my Lord and already she loves you more than life itself…in fact she idolises you, you are like a god in her eyes".

Why did my heart just skip a beat? How pathetic…who was this woman she spoke? "do I get a name seer?" I asked.

Takara averted her eyes sheepishly, "My Lord…I cannot reveal such information, it would get in the way of my mission".

_What does this mean? Can she not be clearer_?

"Hey Katashi!" Katsu called up to me "wait for us hot head!"

* * *

Morio's kingdom had flourished under his reign, no longer a miserable waste land, though was still dry enough to sustain a dragon's flame.

We were welcomed and immediately welcomed to the throne room where Morio sat upon the throne with my cousin Mana at his side who was gently rocking the young new-born princess Mikoto slowly back and forth. Morio leapt to his feet, "welcome my fellow lords!" he cheered, "it's been much too long since you visit" he turned to Yoshi and shook his hand "Mana and I have been wondering, how is our little Airi? Taking good care of her for us?"

Yoshi gritted his teeth "I assure you my wife's happiness has always been my top priority".

A giant grin spread across my fellow half-demon's face, "glad to hear it" he laughed, he then noticed Takara and Sun, "and who are these ladies? They are quite lovely…not near as lovely as my Mana but still nice to look at".

From Mana we heard a weary groan and saw her shake her head, "please all of you sit and tell us what has brought you here today".

We did so and explained the entire situation as best as we could, Morio listened intently and nodded his head all the way along.

Instantly after our tale was complete he blurted "I will assist you" at first we were all taken aback by how quickly he agreed, he saw this and smiled "I owe your family everything…had I not met you I would not be ruler of the North, nor would I be blessed with a such a beautiful wife and sweet daughter" he smiled lovingly at his wife and child. Morio looked directly at me "besides, we dragons love the taste of crow"….

It was good to have him on our side, immediately we alerted the troops of his army and headed back west, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**Sorry it took so long but the next chap will be coming soon, let me know what you think**!


	7. I cannot save you

**Chapter 7**

**I cannot save you**

Rin's POV

-Flashback-

_My heart was tearing like thin paper….bile was rising and burning my throat, I chocked upon my tears. "No!" I screamed, one of the midwives had ran to fetch my husband and the other two held my children as I was in no state to hold them because I was clutching at the lifeless body of my third and youngest triplet. His white hair did not have the same glow as his brothers and I never got the chance to see the colour of his eyes. "Bring him back!" I screamed "bring my son back to me!" I don't know who I was crying to but I then cried out to the one person I really needed "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"_

_He then burst through the door, and rushed to my side, he knelt down to see me cradling his lost pup and closed his eyes in sorrow, I could his sorrow rip into me sharper than a blade. "I'm so sorry" I whispered, my lungs heaved for air, my face was drenched by tears and they fell upon my young one's face. "I failed you….I failed our family!" _

_He did not look at me; his eyes were glued to our son, "don't be foolish Rin" he said as he laid a hand on my shoulder, "You have never failed me, now lay him down"._

_I did so, and he unsheathed Tensaiga….I'm not sure what he saw but his eyes narrowed on a particular target, with one swipe upon then air above our child…a light shone from the infant._

_My heart mended and I felt knew life rush into me…when my little boy's eyes fluttered open a huge tsunami wave washed upon me, a wave of relief, joy and deep disbelief …one moment everything was crumbling around me and it felt as though I was being drained…then in one swift moment I was pulled back out of the darkness that was swallowing me. My little baby's eyes were golden like his father's and brothers, I didn't want to take my eyes away…he looked up with a certain knowing on his face, he was bound to be the smart one of the three and I longed to know what was rattling inside that beautiful head of his._

"_He looks so strong and so healthy now…so vibrant with life, like he was never taken at all" I told Sesshomaru nodded in agreement._

"_Then that shall be his name" my husband then informed me, "Kenta…it means strong and healthy"._

_I nodded tearfully "yes….my strong and healthy Kenta" and kissed Kenta's head, I then gazed up at Sesshomaru and knew he wished to be affectionate but did not make any movement in front of the midwives. _

"_Bring our other son's to us….she wishes to hold them" he ordered, they obeyed, I was given a pillow to rest upon my knees and laid the babies there so that could still hold and look down upon all three of them together._

_The oldest is to be named Katashi…after the firm and hard look in his eyes, the same that rest in his father's. The second was Katsu because he had a certain playful smugness, like one already victorious…then finally, Kenta…who cheated death at birth._

_Sesshomaru rested his hand upon my head and stroked my head once affectionately, "I will get Yoshi, he needs to meet his little brothers" he informed._

_Moments later my Lord returned with four year old Yoshi in his arms, m eldest son's eyes widened with glee as he gazed down at his little brothers. "Mama…I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"_

_I giggled and nodded "I'm certain you will be, my little prince"_

_Once again Sesshomaru saved me…he saved our family and I was again hit with the realisation that there was nothing he and I couldn't overcome._

-End of Flashback-

We were chained there….I had been chained so many times by our enemies….my nose was encrusted with dried blood and a bruise was forming around left eye. To my right sat Airi and Yuna…both their heads hung in exhaustion, slipping in and out of consciousness. On the other side of me sat the disgraced crow prince, Kami knows how much more poison they had given him, every now and then in his aching slumber he whispered Kasumi's name.

But before my in the centre of the throne room laid my son's cold corpse, left there bating in his own blood and filth, lying in the most uncomfortable looking position. It was torture…it was like the illusions I had suffered…only this was real and I could not snap out of it. To treat his body like this, it was shameful…he was a gently soul, always had been…he deserved a bed of silk to rest upon, to be strewn with flowers with a sword in his hands. He deserved to be cared for the way a prince as noble as he should be.

"Let me see to my son's body" I croaked weakly to the guards that were keeping watch of us, he sneered at me and I responded with a cold glare. "Let me clean him up, let me put him to rest…I beg you, let me take care of him…that is my child….that's my little boy…I beg you" I began blubbering, "give me back my son!"

The guard scoffed at me, "he stays where he is …he is to be one of the first to greet Sesshomaru upon his arrival".

That will enrage my husband; our wall will be painted red with the blood of enemies once this is done. My eyes were surrounded by rings of fire from where I had cried so much and so hard. I took another look at both my daughter-in-laws; Kenta would never see his own child…or his new niece or nephew. "Please, give them some food and water, the each carry a child….my grandchildren, please the babies have done nothing" I begged.

The soldier sneered at me again "Lord Noboru doesn't want his concubines with child, the venom given to them will soon rid them of those things".

My eyes turned wide, this was cruel and sickening on belief, he took my child…he would not take my grandchildren! I found some strength to struggle against the chains.

Suddenly Sora lifted his head and glared at the soldier, "I will somehow survive this…somehow, then I will rule over the Eastern Kingdom and then I will make you pay for what you have done to this family", he then again lost consciousness.

I couldn't understand him…_wasn't he our enemy_? I hated him anyway.

Noboru then strolled in as though he hadn't a care in the world, he looked down at Kenta's body and lightly kicked it making me snarl and struggle more against my chains. Noboru rolled his eyes "drag this thing out just beyond the gates, as I said this is the very first thing I want Sesshomaru to be greeted with.

The soldier then grabbed a handful of Kenta's hair and dragged him out; I screamed and screamed as I watched in horror. This was a mother's nightmare…I wanted to wake up! "Give me back my son…give him back" I whimpered….

* * *

Katsu's POV

We did not mention what happened back at the cursed forest, I could tell it was a haunting time that Sun would rather forget and I had to respect that. But still…there was that horrible memory of that cat demon upon her and it brought a sad expression to my face, such an expression was seldom there.

We were travelling with Morio's army; Sun was upon horseback with me, leaning against my chest, I could smell the fragrance of her air, sweeter than summer air. She had changed me for the better, my family themselves had noticed how mature I had become. I wanted to be with Sun forever, but while her loyalty rested with her maids, it simply wasn't possible.

When I heard her gently breathing and put all her weight against me, I realised she was sleeping…it was so adorable. While I let her sleep, I decided to eavesdrop upon the convocations around me.

Lady Takara was riding with Katashi, I knew that she had something to do with his future; she was to create paths for him. However…she was not the woman he would marry but she was the path that would lead him to this woman.

"You intend to take over your father's throne someday? Is that correct?" she asked him.

"I believe you already know the answer to that" Katashi responded, _gotta work on your people skills brother_.

"Yes I do…those are your intentions…however, I feel you could do better…you should have one all of your own, forged by you in the south-west….that is what I think, an empire of you own". Katashi did not respond, however….part of me thought that she was right, that was a better road for my brother."We are getting closer…I must as that you brace yourself Lord Katashi…for what you are about to see" Takara warned my brother.

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was frowning, "Brace myself? Why?" he demanded, I got a nervous feeling.

"Remember….a life must pay for another's…that's all I will say till we are there" she responded.

The closer we got, the more I felt a dark dread…then there it was, the smell of blood….Kenta's blood! Katashi's nose must have picked up on this for he looked over his shoulder at me with an alarmed blaze in his eyes. Simultaneously we spurred our horses ahead, calling for Yoshi to follow.

The three of us raced ahead, I could hear Lord Morio yelling after us..._it can't be true! It can't be true! I refuse to believe this!_

But there it was Kenta's body…dead under a tree; the flower petals that fell from the tree blanketed him. My brother's and I gave a cry as we leapt from our horses and raced to Kenta. Yoshi was the first to reach him and he held him closely as we all huddled. Sun woke during my pursuit and she tearfully came behind me and wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me. "I'm so sorry Kenta"

"Wake up!" Katashi snarled as though his voice could reach him through the steel wall of death, "Kenta….You are not dead….I refuse to allow it, now wake up!"

It was useless…Kenta's heart had no beat, Yoshi squeezed him tightly as though he could push some of his life into our brother's. "How dare you die, how dare you let yourself be killed! How dare you leave us Kenta!" Katashi continued to rant in deep turmoil. "Don't you understand….we were born together…we promised to die…together, you broke your promise brother and if you don't wake up right now, I will never forgive you!"

"Enough!" Boomed a voice that made our blood run cold….it was our father, none of us could speak; in fact we could hardly even breathe. Beside him was Kasumi who was frozen in grief, she didn't make a sound till finally letting out a bloodcurdling screech and falling to her knees. Father walked closer, his eyes glued to Kenta….I could not read his expression, it was still as stone, but the dark aura that oozed from him told us of his dark and deep grief so powerful he could bring down the mountains with one swipe. "Hand him over" Sesshomaru demanded, Yoshi looked up "give him to me!"

Yoshi obeyed and ran over to Kasumi, they wept together and he cradled her like she was an infant. I my father's face was covered, but by his gritted teeth and the way he held his son…I could tell he fought back tears. "Kenta" father uttered, "I cannot save you….I have failed as father, Kenta…forgive me".

Sesshomaru had never asked forgiveness…not aloud anyway, it was tearing me apart. Katashi rushed at Takara and held her roughly by the shoulders, "you knew this would happen! Didn't you? Didn't you! Answer me, Answer me now!"

She sighed, "Yes" she answered simply, "I did…it was his fate to die…twice like his mother". For the first time I could see Katashi wanting to hurt a woman, but he resisted, when he went to say another word, she uttered something quietly, words she had only said previously. "A life must pay for another's".

_But why Kenta's? I don't understand_!

Yoshi handed Kasumi something, a handkerchief, the same one Kenta used to dry her tears when she was young, and she buried her face in it and wept harder. "Oh Kenta! No!" she sniffled. Kasumi's head shot up "Wait! Wait….there is hope!" Kasumi declared.

She shot to her feet and came to Sun, still holding tightly to Kenta's last token of brotherly love, "when they attacked Yoshi, you and the others brought him back, can we do that? Can we bind our powers together to bring him back?"

Sun grew a sad and dark expression and shook her head, "No sister Kasumi, we can only strengthen life, and you know the consequences of that, we weaken…to bring back someone from the dead…would kill us" she answered.

_A life must pay for another's_…

Kasumi didn't care "I'll do it! He can have my life!" she insisted.

Yoshi grabbed her, "No! First of all it may not even work and we could lose you both! We can't lose you too Kasumi and secondly, even if you did succeed and Kenta was brought back, he would never forgive us for letting you do that, he would hate us and himself!"

I was so quiet this entire time, I was just staring at Kenta the entire time with tears running down my face, all their voices were more like murmurs….I was engrossed in the sight of him. I did however notice Takara give Sun…a meaningful look.

_A life must pay for another's_…

Sun looked at me with a gentle smile and knelt down to me, blocking my view of my brother. Her hand's held my face…her lips was all I saw; they hovered over mine, "I wish I could at least kiss you one last time…but if I did, my powers would be taken and then I could not do what I'm about to".

I didn't understand, my grief had paralysed me so that I could not move or speak. She then said something else that jolted life back into me, "I love you Katsu and I wanted to be with you forever". With that she knelt down to Kenta and my father who momentarily recoiled Kenta away from her touch.

Then he realised her purpose, moments before I did, Sun laid her hand upon Kenta's wound…she then glowed a radiant light.

_No…Sun…no! You'll be killed_! _I am the earth and I cannot survive without my Sun_! "NO! Sun don't!" I outstretched my hand, the earth beneath me quacked, but just as I was about to touch her, my father restrained me.

"I call upon the powers of the saint to bring back this life…I give the light of the arrow maids to revive this soul!" Sun declared and burst of light came from her and settled into my brother. His wounds began to vanish…colour returned to his features.

Though one side of my torn heart was gladdened by this…the other was crumbling into ash…for Sun was literally beginning to fade. She looked down at her hands in disbelief, and then at me "Katsu!" she called, I struggled free from my father and tried to touch her…but I want straight through…it was like trying to catch the air.

Kenta's eyes suddenly opened, he sat up and touched himself, looking around at us in disbelief. Father raced to him and helped him to his feet; the two stared at each other, "F-father…" Kenta uttered, it was so good to hear his voice, it was so good to see him standing….it was just so good to see him. "it was so cold".

"You're alright now Kenta" Father stated his hand on his shoulder.

Kenta nodded, "I am".

Seeing he was alright I immediately ran to back to Sun, who was fading quicker and quicker. "Lady Sun" Kenta uttered softly, "I am so sorry, so very, very sorry".

She smiled kindly at him "Lord Kenta….I told your brother I would protect him, that I had to make sure he survived this…your death, was something he could not survive…"

"Even still….I will now see Yuna again, I will live to hold my child" Kenta knelt down to her, "we will name our first born daughter Summer, in respect to the Sun that gave father back to her".

I couldn't lose her…I couldn't and it hurt so much that I couldn't even touch her!

Takara then appeared beside me "you are wasting time young prince….you must act now if you wish to save her" I looked at the seer in confusion, she rolled her eyes and continued, "your friend is the earth, it has a life force, bind it with hers while some of hers still remains" Takara then gestured to the tree that Kenta had laid under, "this shall be her temple…do it and save her".

I laid my hand upon the bark, hoping it would work, my hand outstretched to Sun and another light began to grow. The tree welcomed her…slowly she was materialising and became solid.

She looked down at her hands and smiled, Sun leapt into my arms and crushed my lips with hers, I lifted her up and spun her around and around till she was dizzy, "I love you!" I declared, "Sun I love you with all my heart!" I embraced her again.

She laughed with joy and said she loved me too…Takara killed our moment, "you have not much time…she must return to her tree" she said, we all stared at her in confusion. Takara then proceeded to explain, "you see, you have bound her life to the tree, she must remain here…she must dwell inside the bark, until the tenth day of every month when she can emerge for one day and spend it with you. You see that is also your night of weakness, you must protect this tree and on your night of weakness she will emerge and become your protector…as you both wished".

It was a cruel and beautiful fate, bittersweet to say the least…but I was so glad to have her in my arms….but still it was all so unfair.

"I can hear it calling to me" Sun said, "I have to go…but you win this war, you save your family, then you come back on the tenth day of the month and you make me a part of it. Make me your wife upon that day…promise me"

I took her in my arms, "If I could I'd marry you now!"

Takara then added, "we have no time for that….the life of the others in the castle is fading".

We all then turned with alarm, Kenta's eyes then turned wide as a flood of memory came back to him "Noboru has them! He has mother…Airi….he has Yuna!"

"What about Sora?" Kasumi asked, Kenta nodded, Kasumi stifled a cry….Noboru held captive someone each of us loved beyond belief…this was about to get violent.

Katashi then glared again at Takara, "was this something else you could not mention earlier?" he asked, she nodded…again he wanted to strike her.

She averted her eyes "My Lords…be angry with me if you will…but I have already explained all that I can of my plight…all will be revealed in good time and your anger towards me will dissolve…but you have no time to scold me".

"Fine!" I growled, "Then let's go! Father….father? Father where are you?" we searched around, he was nowhere to be seen.

"The Lord Sesshomaru left almost immediately after it was revealed that Lady Rin and the others were being held captive" Takara clarified.

Morio's army appeared and we all raced off again, this time with Kenta…he was ablaze and ready for battle.

I would fight for my family and for Sun….this wasn't about revenge, this wasn't about petty land…this was all for love!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

_Rin…hold on, don't let the grief and poisons take us both….Kenta is alive, you feel it now…through me you can feel he lives! Rin you know there is nothing our family cannot face, nothing at all_!

I raced on ahead in my full dog demon form….I would take them all down, it was about to be a blood bath! This villain, he wasn't just trying to take my wife from me…he intended to take my entire family, why? because of some woman that had nothing to do with us! I will kill him…I'll kill them all!

_Rin…I broke a promise; I should never have left you_. I could feel the venom they gave her spread through my own body; I just hoped that I could make it in time. Whatever happens to me…I don't care, so long as my family is safe. But in order for all my family to be safe, both Rin and I must live.

**Last and final chapter is coming soon, I hope you've liked it so far, tell me what you think**.


	8. Loved by a Tenshi in the final showdown

**Chapter 8**

**Loved by a Tenshi in the final showdown**

Kenta's POV

-Flashback-

_For a year now it' s been the same dream for a year now, ever since I drank from those enchanted waters, the legends told that with one sip it would bring you dreams of your greatest future gift and would continue to show you until you found it. I took a sip in hopes that it would reveal a weapon or a spiritual secret that would help me to maybe purify the water I wield. Instead…it brought me nightly visions of the most splendid creature to ever walk the earth. _

_For so long, I had this repeating dream, where I saw a soft, delicate, divine woman by a crystal lake surrounded by sweet smelling flowers, all pastel coloured. She'd be laying in the cool shade of a tree and lightly dipping her toes into the lake. The sunlight peeked through the tees and rested upon her calm face, her ocean blue tresses tumbling from her slender shoulders, she wore a blue kimono, her long legs extended out as she relaxed in the glorious heat. That was all the dream beheld for the first few nights; just me simply watching her as she rested her perfect eyes, she was the reason I was always sleeping at early hours of the night, it was my favourite part of the day, the part when my dreams brought me to her again. Eventually as the days progressed I approached her, she let me watch as she frolicked playfully within the yellow corn field with a gentle breeze that made the long grass rustle. We were laughing and smiling the entire time and she allowed me to hold her hand. That played on repeat for so many months. A more recent time, me and the mysterious woman of my dreams was sitting within the flower beds by the lake, and feeding each other with a provided picnic. I blind folded her and fed her pieces of food, she had to guess what it was….I decided to me bold and allowed her to taste my lips and shivered with pleasure when she asked for more. "What is your name? Please I have to know…I have to find you" I asked her; with a gentle smile she leaned in and whispered her name in my ear. It was the most beautiful name…in the entire world._

_I woke from that scene this morning…I had to find her, she was to be the greatest gift the world could offer and was mine to claim. I rode upon a horse, following some internal pull lead me to her…eventually we came upon the oasis of my dreams….there was the lake, the flowers, the tree…and most importantly…there was her. She was there, the placid breeze and gentle sunlight played with her hair, she was wearing that blue kimono I loved so much._

_She could feel my gaze and stared with her jaw ajar as though she was so utterly shocked to see me. She looked like a frightened deer, so cautiously I approached her. "Yuna" I uttered, it was the name she had whispered in my ear when I dreamed of her. I could not help it; I had to check that she was real and I wasn't asleep…so I reached out and touched her face. "Yuna" I repeated. _

"_Yes…that's my name" she uttered back, her eyes were shivering like radiant diamonds in an emerald light. Entwined in her long blue hair was white sakuras….Yuna, she was magnificent. "I have waited an entire year for you my Lord Kenta, I have waited for you to come and claim me". She could see my perplexity and continued on, "A year ago I swam in enchanted waters and accidentally drank some, since then I have had these dreams of me resting here….first being watched by you, then interacting with you…eventually you even kissed me in these dreams. I have come here every day since, you took so long get here". _

_I smiled and bent down on one knee while gazing up at her, "I will never make you wait for me again, marry me Yuna"….._

-End of Flashback-

She was my greatest gift, I had to reclaim her…_Yuna must be so afraid_, I'll never forget her face as she saw me die, I'll never forget that pain. She still thinks I'm dead…I need to hold her again; I need to take all her pain away.

For years I watched my parents, I could never fully understand why my father went to such great lengths for my mother…now I do; now I understand completely.

Katsu was at my side as we marched on with army, "I'm so sorry brother….I'm sorry for what happened to Sun".

Katsu slowly turned to me "I'm glad I have you back, I want you there on my wedding day. You see I may only get to be with her on my weakest day of the month, but a day with her already feels like a life time, we can still marry and have children….this is where being an immortal half demon comes in handy, Sun and I have all the time in the world".

It gave me some comfort know that my brother didn't hate me for this, Katsu was always the optimist. As we continued, the image of our castle opened up to us like the picture pages of a book. There in vanguard was Norboru's army my father was down there, facing all of them. He unsheathed his Baksaiga, they would all be dead in a matter of seconds. With one swing, thousands of them were struck down. However more came from the sky.

"To the sky men!" Morio ordered, him and his dragon soldiers took to the air, "The rest of you, go to your loved ones, we'll hold the army off while you battle inside".

We did so, father came back and commanded that Kasumi ride upon his back for her own safety, my brothers and I joined also, Takara was pulled on by Katashi. We crashed through the walls, confident that Morio and his army would be able to hold them off.

Sesshomaru's POV

Her scent…her honey scent filled my nose, the closer the stronger it became. My family were upon my back as I crashed through to the throne room and shrank back into my humanoid form. There Noboru sat on my throne surrounded by his soldiers and in front of him, upon the steps all in a line sat my wife and two daughter-in-laws. Behind each of them knelt a guard holding a knife to each of their throats, if we made a single movement….the women's' throats would be slashed. They had been dressed in clothes that would befit a harem girl, but was not suitable for the respectable royals they were. To dress them in such a way only angered us more. Rin was the only one of them awake, Noboru wanted that so I too would be conscious and we could face each other. Rin did not say a word of even flinch…afraid if she did, our daughter-in-laws and our grandchildren they carried, would be harmed.

"I have been awaiting you, I see Kenta is alive and well…what a twist, my lovely Yuna will be most pleased when she awakes" Noboru spoke, he then fixed his eyes upon my daughter, "Kasumi…I have saved a seat for you" he gestured to Rin's throne.

"How dare you treat my family this way!" Kasumi growled, "Where is Sora? Give him to now!"

Noboru rolled his eyes, "always Sora….the women adore him, men respect him…despite his blindness. If you want him alive…you will have to become mine".

I felt myself and my son's tense up, Kasumi unleashed her bow and arrow and we readied our swords. "Uh-uh" Noboru warned shaking his finger, the guards pressed the blades against the women's necks; one pressed too hard on Airi's and left a scratch.

Yoshi roared and fought the urge to charge with all his might, "I'll kill you….I'll _k__ill_ you! He promised the guard that did the deed and he said it with such sincerity that the filthy crow looked momentarily afraid.

Noboru stood to his feet and strolled down the steps and stroked each of the heads of our wives, I gripped at Baksaiga as his finger traced Rin's jawline. "You all have fine taste in women, Rin…such motherly tenderness, such a pure heart, her bravery is silent but it's there, a true queen indeed. Then look at pretty Yuna, she has a certain sensuality about her, doesn't she? The Airi….she looks with her heart, not with her eyes…she is a beauty that fell for the face of a monster" Noboru then again focused on Kasumi, "then there is you, my favourite of them all…I have watched you grow, all your life my eyes have searched you in your most intimate moments".

I was sickened by his every word and wanted nothing more than to tear him apart, if I acted to quickly however, all three would be killed. I had to think of something….Noboru seemed like the type who liked to negotiate. All I had to give, was my kingdom…I would give that up for them, in exchange for Rin they could have the kingdom I had spent most of my life building, I just wanted her back.

Before I could propose this, the ice woman who was referred to as Takara came forward. Noboru's eyes widened and from his lips uttered the name "Reika?"

The woman before him smirked, Katashi reached out to grab her, but she surpassed him. "you may call me by my mother's name if it so pleases you…that is why I have come after all".

_What is th__e female doing? Was her goal really to please this fool_?

Noboru reached out and touched her face, "You are identical…I have longed to touch this lips, I have longed to touch every part of you…I will call you Reika and you will be mine".

"You do not need to _steal_ me" Takara responded, "given my appearance, looking so much like my mother, would you not prefer I _give_ myself to you willingly?" she paused and waited for him to nod in response, "and I will do so…I will give myself to you daily and nightly, I will let you call me by my mother's name. I will say what you tell me to say, wear what you tell me to wear and do what you tell me to do. But I have two conditions…"

"Name it" Noboru grunted almost lustfully caressing the dark strands of her hair.

Again she smiled, "First of all I request to be the first of the women you take, and before you so much as lay a single finger on any of them…you must take me. Secondly….I wants you to give Sora back his sight, so that he may look upon Kasumi…before the poison you gave him takes his life".

Noboru thought for a moment then clicked his fingers "drag him in!" moments later Sora was dragged in by two soldiers. Noboru laid his hand over his eyes and released a red light. The guards released Sora who fell forwards; Kasumi raced over with the lightning speed she had inherited from me, catching him just in time.

He looked like a broken angel being held, his black wings were down cast, Kasumi stroked his hair, "Kasumi…" he breathed, "I smell you" his eyes fluttered open and then turned wide, "am I dreaming? I swear I see you…you're just as I pictured, every detail is as I imagined…no…you exceed my imagination…you are beautiful beyond belief…what a lovely dream to die to".

Kasumi smiled tearfully, "Sora…you're awake, you see me and I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to know that you are really looking at me, that our eyes finally connect….I can truly see into your soul now." they embraced tightly.

"I will die with a smile on my face…Kasumi…oh my Kasumi"

"You are not going to die" she whispered, "I won't let that happen" with that she lightly placed her lips on his, his veins came alight and glowed through his skin…with a kiss she was healing his blood and cleansing the poison away.

Noboru was too engrossed with the Takara to even notice, "Reika…its time I completed my second condition". He leaned in to kiss her.

"Like hell you will!" Katashi snarled and leapt forward with his sword high.

However, before he reached her Takara laid her hand upon Noboru's chest…he turned still and began to fade to blue; she was freezing him on the inside. The guards attacked, it was time to battle. Yoshi, Kenta and Katsu rushed to the three guards that held the women captive and slaughtered them, Katsu keeping watch of his mother for me.

I effortlessly fought my way through the soldiers, taking them all down with perfect ease! I came to Takara who had frozen Noboru alive; with one swipe of my hand I could shatter him into a million pieces.

The tables had turned, we held the few remaining surviving crows captive…they watched as their leader was about to be pulverised…however, not by me. "Sora…come and take your revenge" I called to the new crow king who had been completely healed by my daughter.

He came and stood over his brother and raised his fist…he held it there for a few moments, his fist shook and sweat formed on his brow. "I-I can't do it!" he uttered painfully and lowered his arm, "I can't kill my brother…no matter what he has done he still my brother…and I love him" Sora moved away and was being comforted by Kasumi.

I rolled my eyes, "You are foolish…to ever think if this scum as your brother" with that I swiped with my claws….Noboru's life had ended. A deep intense silence filled the room; all that was heard was the battle raging on outside with Morio's troops. I stepped over the shards left of Noboru and went to my wife, I took her from Katsu.

She was so weak, and for this reason, so was I…but the whole time I kept going as though I were the strongest being on earth, because I was in the eyes of my kin.

"My Lord, it feels so good to hold you" she whimpered, Rin then gasped as she remembered something and looked over to where Yoshi and Kenta held their women, trying to get them to wake up. They had all been given a poison, even Rin…I felt it through my own veins. I held my wife closer both of us making an instant decision not tell our children of the poison that was killing us….it would break their hearts.

Takara again came forward, "Lay all three of them in the centre of the throne room, and I will cleanse them".

We all did so and watched as she purified and cleansed their bodies of the poison, we watched in silence, _what was this woman doing? Why did she do all that she did? Was it really all for Sora's sake?_

The battle outside had ceased and with our gratitude Morio returned eagerly to his wife and child, a strange peacefulness now lay on the land. Within minutes the poison was gone and I myself immediately felt stronger.

Rin rushed to me again but we would save our affections for later when we could be alone, it would be undignified of me to show such emotion, but she knew simply by the way I held her then, that I was glad to have her in my arms once again.

When Yuna awoke and saw Kenta, she really did think herself dead. She embraced him and said "I knew you would wake me in heaven, I knew you would!"

Kenta kissed her hair "Yuna we both live, we are here amongst the living".

She was crying and held his face, "I want to return to our home by the water, I want our child to be raised in peace by the crystal lakes and flowers where you and I first met".

My son Kenta agreed to do this for her; he was basically renouncing his title as prince in order for a life of peace with his family. He looked to me and my wife "mother, father….would you disown me if I did so? If I removed my title as prince to leave humbly with my wife?"

Rin gave me a look of encouragement, knowing it was my approval he sought most, my answer was simple, "You can renounce your title as prince, but you are forever my son and that can never change".

Airi woke next and had a similar reunion with Yoshi, "I want to return to our children! I need them and I need you all with me this moment!" she pleaded.

Yoshi gently soothed her, "Yes, of course just be calm now….I am here now and you are safe…I will always come for you Airi, no matter what stands in my way".

So that was to their destiny, Kenta would leave peacefully in watery realms in the south with his bride Yuna, a life that would suit him well. Yoshi would continue to age well and rule his kingdom with his family, my human son had made me proud.

Katsu looked more thoughtful than usual, "I will not wander far…I will have a fair sized home built by the tree in which Sun dwells, that way I am always with her and we do have a home together. When years pass she will emerge right beside her home and only need to walk a few steps to me and the children we will have".

So that was to be Katsu's fate, it gladdened his mother and me to know that he would still remain close to us.

Katashi and Sora approached Takara, Sora was particularly scrutinising, "you look just like her…Rieka has many children, which one are you? I do not recognise you at all".

Takara smirked, "I am the first she ever birthed".

Sora's eyes widened, "that is impossible….her first born died at birth".

Takara nodded, "that is true…my real name is Iku…I am merely a vessel for the Tenshi named Takara whose sole purpose was for Katashi". She confessed, we all were so confused and was about to be the whole truth. "Let me show you and I will explain" she took Katashi's hand and laid it on her heart, a light glowed from her, followed by a heavenly mist that took form upon the floor of a sleeping child. Her hair was long and cream coloured with a hint of peach, it gave a saintly glow, her young skin was the colour of milk and her small lips was like a small red cherry. We all stared down in amazement upon the young girl who appeared no older than eight, the same age I had met Rin. "I have carried your future wife inside me this whole time".

Katashi knelt and touched the child's face as though he was uncertain that she was real, "but she is a child…I don't understand" he breathed.

Iku giggled, "she is no mere child, this is Takara, through me she has spoken to you, she is the true seer who can see into the future and wield ice. You see Lord Katashi she is a very old and wise Tenshi, a heavenly being who watched over you from heaven and had fallen for you from her high resting place. She then saw a future where you family would be in danger and so due to my own connection in all this she chose me to be her vessel as she does not have a solid body, she is a spirit. In order for her to grow she needed to absorb the love you all felt for each other so that she could emerge a complete being. As you can see she is now a child and when she wakes her only memory will be that your name is Katashi and she must follow you everywhere. It is your duty to protect her, raise her into a woman, when she comes of age, she will remember everything. Watch over her as she has done you, for now she is no more than an immortal child".

This was unbelievable…a Tenshi, a true angel had loved my son and took it upon herself to leave heaven for him, to save him and be with him, a true sacrifice that I felt made her worthy of this family.

A blue light appeared behind Iku, whose eyes turned brown…a true indication that she truly was the angel's puppet and that her eyes before were not her own. "It is time I go back to the place I was raised in after my death, Takara was the one that raised me…so treat her well, she is like a mother to me". With that she disappeared into the light and was gone.

Slowly the young child's eyes opened and she blinked innocently when she saw Katashi, "m-my Lord?" she uttered in a small meek voice. Katashi held out his hand that held a tiny flame from his palm, with her small white hand she put out the flame with her icy power as she placed her palm on his, it was followed by a hissing noise and a stream of silver smoke. From there Katashi helped her to her feet and she stood very close to him, he was the only thing that felt familiar to her in this new and strange world she had awoken in.

The silence was broken by and irritating shrill, Jaken suddenly emerged to wherever he had been cowering from this entire time "I was in the dungeouns this whole time! They put me in there the night Kasumi was first taken! Why did no one look for me?" he whined.

"Sorry Jaken…we just had a lot to deal with, you're so small we always miss you" Rin replied with a shrug, he began weeping pathetically , complaining about how after all his years of service this is how we would treat him.

"Father," Katashi called over Jaken's cries, "your empire is magnificent, and it is so because you built it yourself…if I ever hope to be as great as you, I must build my own in the south-east…I cannot be your next in line, I will travel Japan, gain all the power and loyalty I need to create my own empire as you did".

Out of all my sons, I saw myself most in him…so I came to him and handed him my father's blade Tensaiga , despite my initial hate for the sword and how rarely I used it, it had made me the leader I was today, it would do the same for him, "then I give this to you".

He nodded gratefully, "then I take my leave…thank you mother and father, I build my legacy in honour of the both of you, I will see you again and when I do I will be as mighty as you father".

He looked down to Takara, "Takara, follow me if you so choose" he told her before walking away, she did so, her dainty little feet chasing after his swiftly.

"He's so magnificent! Just like his father!" Jaken gushed tearfully, "I will follow Lord Katshi to the ends of the world!" he cried and then raced after my son also.

"Make sure to take Ah-Un with you" Rin called after him, she then turned into me, "familiar sight isn't it?"

I had to agree for a moment Katashi and Takara morphed into me and Rin from all those years ago, before reverting back to their true appearances.

It was over and done with, all of this….one by one they all said their goodbyes and left for their futures till it was Rin and I standing alone.

All our children had found their epic romances, Yoshi married his childhood love, Kenta literally found the woman of his dreams. Katsu now loved a woman who was now one with the earth, Kasumi married her guardian and Katashi had been admired by angels.

"It seems my Lord….we are in need of another air" she uttered as she suggestively snuggled into me, wordlessly I swept her off her feet and shot to our chambers, Rin's playful giggle filled the entire castle.

We had down well, we had been the best parents…but we were not done yet, another child was to have the privilege of calling us mother and father, he would be heir to my throne….

Epilogue

_Kotone was born, Rin decided upon the name as when she was born her cries sounded like that of a harp of lute. She was to rule over the western lands and was beloved by her entire family. She had her mother's black hair and father's golden eyes with a small music note imprinted on her forehead. She was musical and had the power to wield people with her voice. He father Sesshomaru gave her all the means to be a great and worthy ruler someday._

_Sora took rule of the eastern lands with Kasumi at his side; the two had one child…with white wings as pure as snow, a little boy named Shinobu. The two lived long and happily, Sora taught his son to fly higher than he could. _

_Katsu succeeded in building his home by Sun's tree and married her the first moment she emerged, he had a ceremony already prepared and waiting for her. The two had twins, two boys named Haru and Daiki. Katsu guarded her tree with his life, as did their sons as they grew older. _

_Yoshi lived as he always did from the moment he married Airi, in blissful happiness, their daughter Ayano was born, she was the smartest one of her siblings._

_Kenta and Yuna lived humbly by the waters, their daughter Summer was born in light and knew nothing of sorrow, they had two more children after her, one boy and one girl, Hibiki and Hana. _

_Finally there was Katashi…he built an empire that exceeded that of his father's, Takara swiftly came of age and her love for him was again awakened. She was a beautiful woman indeed, they two had many children after years of adventures._

_All in all, everything was well for the children of Rin and Sesshomaru whose love was enough for and angel to absorb and emerge. It was their love that made all things possible, they were the base of a mountain that held everything up and gave strength._

**Heya everyone thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have finished this without all the encouragement, I get it if this was all a bit confusing and if you have any questions, I'll happily answer them.**


End file.
